This Is War
by gianahennelly
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is enjoying his life, he fixed his family problems,he is madly in love with his redheaded hotty Eijiro Kirishima and is on his way to being the best hero in the world.But when the villains declare all-out war on Japan and the Heros,Katsuki rushes to get prepared to fight and possibly die for his country. Will he lose everyone he loves Book 2 of Pasta Trauma
1. Chapter 1

This Is War

Chapter 1 The Morning After

Katsuki POV

My mouth was thick and hot, my tongue felt like a chunk of meat left in the summer sun for a week, and there was this pounding in my head like a war drum, it was unbearable. Not to mention that I felt like I want to crawl out of my skin, every inch of me, was sweaty and on edge like being stabbed by thousands of needles. A groan escaped my lips as the pounding started to subside as something ice cold hit my skin. I slightly opened my eyes to see that Kiri was looking at me, his deep red gaze a mix between anger and pity. His face was formed in a frown as this deep wrinkle took over his forehead. "Aiden said that you should take a shower, something about your quirk. He explained it but it went through one ear and out the you are up to it get in the shower. The Best Jeanist wants you down at the office." I ground lightly and closed my eyes,feeling his angry glare on me. "What did I do this time Kiri?" I opened my eyes to see all that pity in his is red gaze gone and replace with anger. I don't get it as far as I remember I didn't say one rude word to him. I thought some pretty good insults but I didn't say them did I? I looked him this worry etched into my face as I noticed this sense of ignition starting to form on his face. "The guys told me that you didn't want me to meet your friend those two guys that walked in. Here you are yelling at me a couple of weeks ago about my friends and you do the same thing." What the hell was he talking about I didn't stop him from hanging out with my friend because,of any reason except for that, he wasn't in the class when they showed up. It had to be those jackass that were watching us.

"Eijiro what exactly did you here before I lose my temper." It was too early in the morning for this, I was hungover and cover in nitro sweat it irritated my skin if there was too much of it on me. Thanks to the liquor I couldn't control how much nitro sweat I produce so it was all over me,agitating my skin. I turned to look at Kiri my neck painfully sore from something but I couldn't remember what. He frowned when he looks at me before his shoulder started to shake from anger. "Before you lose your temper, that's rich! Denki told me that you rushed to get them out of the room, when they asked to meet me you laughed in their face and said I quote "No fucking way, I don't want you two guys to have to meet him." You think that you are the one that has the right to lose you temper. Don't make me laugh." I growled under my breath trying to sit up before falling back, the wind from the fall whipping through my hair as I just barely managed to get a hand behind my back so that I was holding myself up. I struggled to move my other hand but after a few struggles and failed attempts, I got both my arms behind my back holding me up. "I told them that they couldn't meet you because you weren't in the classroom. You had already left for your internship with Fat Gum and I didn't want to just pop up when you were working or whatever. So I told them that you couldn't meet you today but that they would before the year is up. Why would you believe what Denki said, that loser never liked us going out. He's your best friend and in his eyes, I'm not good enough for you." I looked at Kiri he seemed shocked and a little insulted as I threw off my legs over the bed. Hunching over as the tee-shirt that Aiden put me in, clung to my chest. Hugging tightly against my abbs,the cloth raking angst my skin causing shiver to go up and down my spine, it felt like bugs were crawling over me. "I'm going to take a shower feel free to join me when you are done acting like a asshole."

The long strides carried me to the adjoining bathroom I looked at her shower/bathtubs and turned the water on, before turning to look at the mirror. I had deep black bags under my eyes sagging,they stood out thanks to my skin, it started to pale. I looked like a ghost. This is why I don't drink.I shook my head slowly which only caused my headache to come back before peeling off my shirt, it was difficult, since it was drenched in so much nitro sweat that it was like a second layer of skin. The pants and boxer came off easier dropping to the floor in a large abandoned heap. I walked over the the shower the hot water was fresher and washed off my sweat-drenched skin. Bringing color back to my pasty and clammy complexion as I ran my head under the shower head. The water soaking deep into my scalp bringing me lightly as the hot water ran over my face. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember what happened the night before. I was sitting at the cafe table, I had just hung up on Eijiro and we headed to a hotel room and I think that we started drinking there. But the guys said the found a bar for server form the indecent so I think that I heard there. I remember the smell of stale beer and sake. Which only caused me to drink more since people were bringing up my sister death and saying how sorry they were about to. Then somewhere around 2, I must have stumbled out of the bar and made it back to campus, but how did I get in into the dorms without setting the alarms off. I sighed heavily when I felt a hand curl around my waist. When I turned back Eijiro was standing behind me, his hands running around my shoulder then my the notes that were in my shoulder. I must have gotten into a bar fight last night, other then that I don't know why my muscle are so tense.

I felt this smile on my face as I turned to look him, his tan skin only making my complexion look vampire pale. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I push him up against the wall, kissing his collarbone as he pushed me away and glared at me. "Did you really not show me off to them because I was at my internship." I couldn't believe this shit I stared at him wide eye I knew that there was outrage on my face. "Your not serious" I walked out of the shower grabbing the towel off of the rack. Scrubbing my arms down before wrapping the thick white fluffy and Denki were going to talk I don't understand his need to get involved in our relationship. I shook my head trying to push this whole annoying moring out of my head as I listened to the sound of the shower. The water droplets hitting the wall and floor loudly as I heard the water sound shift till it was hitting his skin. I look at myself in the mirror trying to ignore the fact that Eijiro was in the room. Color was coming back to my pasty complexion and the bash looked less defined than before. I reached my hand absently till I felt my fingers curl around my bright red toothbrush. I didn't even notice that the bristle were almost completely gone, great another one. I needed to get a more durable toothbrush, sadly every other day I had to throw these stupid things out and get a new one.I threw the toothbrush into the blue bin which was littered with different assorted toothbrush. Before opening the right draw and pull out a brand new white toothbrush with bright blue bristles. "You know if you did brush your teeth so hard you wouldn't need to get new brushes every day." I growled as I looked up in the mirror whipping away the steam to see that Eijiro was standing behind me. The water flattening his hair. I growled at him before slowly placing the toothpaste on the toothbrush and went to work. "Really how do you not tear your gums when you do that." I rolled my eyes and spit out the toothpaste board continued to brush as I looked at him, anger in my eyes I was sure of it when he flinched slightly.I spit the toothbrush out of my mouth spitting the light blue foam and glaring some spitting it up and looked at Eijiro."Really I try to have sex with you and you bring up our argument form early like you can't believe a word that I say. Now you just try it push it aside and start a normal conversation." Eijiro laughed at me as joy filled in his eyes and a blinding smile formed on his face,that was what his teeth were like before brushing them. Damn.

"Ugh fine but stop smile you know that I can't stay mad at you with that smile of yours."Which I'm guessing is the point. I got dressed quickly I didn't have any more time to waste I had to get to Best Jeanist. I ran down the stairs with my custom in my right hand as I made it to the kitchen on the way out of the was glaring at me as I stopped short simply looking into the kitchen for a minute. Mina was sitting at the table in the kitchen, the white round circle didn't seem big enough. "Sit" I nodded my head it was never good to rile him up in early in the morning. I watched a movie about the kitchen I didn't even know that he could cook anything beside steak."Since when do you know how to cook?" I looked at him and he sighed heavily like my question was an inconvenience to him."When did you get so drunk you couldn't control your quirk and you couldn't even remember all the dumbshit you getting into a bar fight with 5 people. I saw the video." He glare at me, his tone was disappointed and sad but there was no anger in his eyes or voice. His red eyes stared deeply at me a his eyes crinkle as he started to wash the dish that he created before placing a plate in front of me. There was blood sausage, bacon, hashbrown and eggs. "This is a very American breakfast." He glared healthy at me, I guess that he thought that was supposed to be a insult. "I learned how to cook in America when I was in the and eat you got your internship we will talk when you get back." I frowned at the plate I wasn't hungry but my stomach betrayed me as I began to scarfing it down I couldn't help it, I was so hungry that I couldn't help but eat. I looked around there was no one else here. "They are all at their internships." I look at Mina as she smiled at me slightly there is something in her golden eyes that told me that she knew something. Something more. I finished my food not saying a word before taking off to best unit office. He had finally got back to work after what happen when the villain incident almost 2 months ago. It was crazy to think about, that he could be take down so easily. What's even more crazy is that these idiots are forcing me to work with him. I was going to do my internship with uncle Shiro. But they insisted that begin with Beast Jeanist,would improve my people skills. Which is the whole reasons that I failed the exam I am a good fighter but a good reducer but I had shitty people skills. I growled loudly people turning to look at me as I walked down the street to his office. The sun was burning down on my skin but the light was fading fast and the air was getting colder as the light started to fade. That wasn't good summer was almost done and Fall was setting in then I will be fucked beyond colder it gets the harder it will be to fight. I was go into have to figure out a way around that. I usually run hotter the most people so that would help.

I was so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that I was walking up the stairs to the office that Best Jeanist worked in. When I walked in there was this smug smile on his face but was no one else was there. Which is good there was something that I wanted to get off of my chest and he was going to listen. His face was cover up put those hideous jeans he liked to call fashion. I sneered at him, I hated his guts and there was something off about it, but I had to talk with him. "I wasn't going to say something and you are going to listen. You're not going to shut me up with those god damn threads, not this time." I sneered at him and he moved closer to me but nodded his head. "I'm not wearing jeans you're not going to change the way that I talk and you're not going to force me into submission with those stupid fucking strings. I will burn off my clothes before you get the chance to do that shit again, you got that you fucking..." Before I could finish my sentence Best Jeanist kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth no matter how much I protested. I bit his bottom lip till I felt the metallic taste in my mouth as he stepped back looking at him this confused and generally superior. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." WHAT THE FUCK.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Clock Start Now

Aiden POV

What was that little idiot thinking, what in the world made him think that getting shift face with this kind of quirk. He was a 16 year old kid. What the hell was wrong with him. "Captain?" I snapped my head up from my shiny combat I looked up the other captains and lieutenants that apart of the quick corp japan branch. They were all the best of the best and I had fought along all of them. My luteninet was next to me Anna, her wild gray eye was blank, her golden blond hair pulled back into a tight bun her face a impassive mask as I looked at the commander of your military outfit. He was from Japan to Toshihiro Takahashi. He had critical blue eyes unwavering, as I looked at him his silver hair covering one of his eyes as he gaze became irritated. "I'm sorry what sir." I looked at him and he smiled "I'm sending you undercover you are one of the best assassins that the quirk has,japanese branch and otherwise. Now while you are gone, Anna here will take you place a the military liaison for class 1 A." I snapped my head to look at Anna, the bones in my neck were so stiff that they cracked from the even slight movement. "Sir I trust Anna no doubt but the last time that I left a lunteinet in charge my brother was taken. When it come to his life I trust no one. I refuse this mission it would be be best to send someone that can shapeshift."

I don't think that I had seen someone's face change so fast from one of pride and outrage and rage. Toshiro looked behind the point of anger his face going from a pale white to a bright red. "There is a agent already undercover risking their life to get us this information. They are going to hand you off a flash drive that had all the information that can and will help us find the best way to take down onto enemies. You will go and you will not fail, right now they are hidden away and with your senses, you the best person to find our don't have a choice,find the contact and pick up the flash drive and remain undetected, understood." I scoffed at him as anger filled my veins, as well as fear the commander want men to be messed with he took on armies by himself, he was one of the few people that could beat me in a fight. "Sorry sir but I refuse there is no way that I would be willing to if it weren't for the fact that the villains have it out for my brother I will not leave him, here unguarded." I heard a fierce roar that shook the grounds as i looked at him. His face was morphed into a beast, that I had never seen before. I shudder and he look at other captain and lieutenants. "I want to make something clear to all for you. Your cooperation in this war to come its not optional, you will do your duty to the quirk corp. You all trained in Greece, you fought and bled for greece. Now you will do the same for the country that you love is that understood." 'YES SIR" it was a resounding from everyone in the room including me.

Once they started to walk out of the room my commander gripped my shoulder strongly, holding me in place as he called out to Anan to stopped. His shoulders were shaking from rage and I snarled under my breath as he leered at cold gaze ripping through me. "This isn't optional you are to be ready by the morning, here's the folder. Lieutenant Anna, you will head to the residence of class 1 A by tomorrow morning as soon as Aiden leaves. It will be the weekend and they aren't to leave your sight until this is sorted. Understood." I nodded my head and Anna yells yes sir but I wasn't going to speak to him, I didn't trust myself not to say something that I wouldn't regret. "Oh and Captain." I snapped my head up from my feet to look at Toshiro this cold and unwavering emotion in his eyes. "You question my orders again I'll demote you." I nodded my head and walked out the room. "What was that all about." I sighed heavily as I took in the cool summer air, the moon was already rising as I turned to look at Anna. Her deep gray gaze questioning and cold. "What the hell you don't trust me with Kat's life." I sneered at her before walking down the ivory steps that lead to the gate exit. My combat boots slapping hard against the floor, each step echoed in the summer night air as I made it to the gate. "Good luck Captain." The male guard started intently at me his black gaze lacked any emotions he opened the gate as I nodded my head politely to him before walking out. "I don't trust anyone that isn't family with Katsuki life. Its nothing personal but he's my family and I learned a year ago that means nothing to the government he is just a weapon to them or a potential is no inbetween. If I don't look out for his invention no one will my parents are blind and the school does what's best for All I don't fight fiercely for him no one will." I felt the sting on my arm as Anna punched me and answered at the same time as we were fast approaching the campus. "I love this as much as you do so don't tell me that I don't have him in my mind since that whole thing with Anka. Good night."

I sulked into the dormroom to find that the kids were sitting there all of them and when I turn to look at Katsuki he seemed distant, extremely upset. He was frowning to himself as his eyes were filled to the brim with tears and sadness. I turned to look at EH and she sighed "So do you want to tell them or should I." I looked at him and sighed heavily and look at him he had some nerve. I growled low and looked at him he had no right to get into my personal business."The military isn't supposed to tell you about my life." I felt my hand curl around the vanilla folder and sighed heavily. "Katsuki come with me. I'll talk to him you can talk to the others." I watched Katsuki slowly rise from the chair and looked at me before quickly running up the stairs to his room. He was silent the whole way not yelling, no moaning or groaning about this being bullshit. No how could you not tell me? Usually, he would throw a bitch fit about me not telling him something that he thought was important but today he compiled quite. He pushed his door open before collapsing on the bed. Resting his head in his hands the little guy is really taking this hard. "Hey, I know that this wasn't ideal and I tried to pass the mission off but they wouldn't let me. Hey, I will only be gone for a day or two." Katsuki looked up at me surprised tears in his eyes as he stared at me shocked and confused. "What are you talking about your leaving no Aiden you can' can't leave me to." I looked at him shocked if he wasn't upset about that then what was with him. "Yeah, I have to leave for an information recovery was your idiot friend told you about, we have an informant on the inside and they are supposed to pass off information to me. I leave tomorrow morning, I wasn't even supposed to tell you the specifics of the mission. Alright now, what's up with you."

I watch the tears fall out of his eyes rolling down his pale cheeks as he rested his head in his hand and he began to whimper. I pulled him into a hug and he cuddle his head into my neck and kept crying. I could smell sadness and turmoil rolling off of him and there was something else was that guilt I was smelling. "Did something happen on your first day of internships." His shoulder shook ever more a he cried harder. I raised my hand gently placing it on his back rubbing my hand in a circle motion, trying to sooth him like our mom used to do."It okay to talk about it, I love you and nothing you say will change that no matter what happened." I looked at him as he pulled out of my hug his nose bright and cheery red. The rim around his eyes were bright red as he stared at me. "I went to the office and I was the first one there so I told him I wanted to talk about the way we left things before. Last time I worked with him he worked on my imaje and forced my to listen to him or else he would us his quirk on me. I told him I wanted to focus on being a better hero and he wasn't going to force me to do what he said. He agreed but he uh…" He frown to himself as he pulled me back into a hug murmuring. "He uh push me up against a wall and kissed me, he…..he slipped his tongue in my mouth am I resisted. I eventually shoved him off and ran out of there. I took a hour or two and then when I came back he apologize said that it wouldn't happen again and then pretend like it didn't happen for the rest of the day. I told Ejiro. I had to keep him from killing Best Jeanist. I just...please don't go."

I looked at him as I sighed heavily trying to push the anger that was rising in my throat doen as I rubbed the tears away from his face. I held him there for another hour or so till he calmed down. "I have to go trust me I tried to push it off but I got my ass handed to me. But Anna is going to be staying here while I'm gone. She is going to look at you and the others but, I'm going to talk to Best Jeanist before I leave." I look at him and he had this gracious smile on his face. "I don't know why I cried, I find but I don't know I guess hearing that you are leaving kinda make me feel like you are abandoning me. I know that it sounds stupid and childish but I can't help but think that the next time you walk out of my life will be the last time." I chuckled under my breath and he got this confused look on his face as I sat on the bed and turned on the tv. "Come on the kid I'm never leaving you." I rested my hand behind my head and turn on the channel till I found some old war movie and started to watch it before tapping the side of the bed next to me. "Come to one little bro Im not leaving for the rest of the night so you better deal with it." He smiled small at me and sat next to me leaving his back against the wall. At some point during the movie, I could hear him lightly snoring as I look up to see a content look on his face, his bright red nose faded back to his normal color while the red rim around his eyes faded. I place him gently on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him before turning back to the tv. It was going to be a long night and an even longer mission that I had to get prepared for. I pulled the file out and looked at it, it intently, I would be heading to Nagasaki what the hell were they doing there. I guess that it was out of the public eye, no annoying heroes bugging them. I sighed heavily and look at the picture that was placed in front of me. It was a girl with thick blue curls and black eyes. They said her name was Akari Suzuki, her quirk wasn't written, so it was unknown, that is great they didn't feel the need to explain that to it says that she was highly motivated and strong willed. She wasn't some big captain or a commander of a different branch in the quirk corp. She was a foot soldier. I guess that makes sense, she doesn't seem of the public eyes so she blended 's probably safe to say that her quirk wasn't flashy ethier. Alright well, I meet her at 12 pm two days from now.

The morning came early and it became hard, I didn't want to leave my brother but I don't have a choice. I looked at his face he was at peace no bad dreams no recurring nightmare with what happens with Best Jeanist the perv. Speaking of him I was going to ring his fucking bell before I had to save this little shit heap of a country. "Hey, you leaving." I look down to see that Katsuki was staring at me wide eyed, this sad smile on his face. "Yeah baby bro I'll be back Katsuki,3 days tops then we are going to celebrate my successful mission. Maybe a little shake what do you say." He smiles and nodded his head, "Sounds like a good idea." This sleepy smiled formed on his face as he passed right back out. I sigh and walked out of the building letting my wings extend from my back. The smell of smoke filling my nose as my wings flap making the wind whirl around me. With the sun beating down on me and the summer air thinning and getting colder it was the perfect day to beat up a hero. It was an even better day when I saw him just making his way into his office building. I swopped down seeing my own shadow on the sidewalk as I touched down."Best Jeanist we need to talk." I look at him as his blond hair whipped around, his cold blue eyes glaring at me as if he didn't know what the hell was going on. "What can I do for you dragon boy." I snarled and glared at him as he walked out of the door frame and onto the sidewalk his gaze holding me in my place."I was just about to set off on a mission, and I just want to let you know. You touch my brother again in any way and he tells me. I'm coming back here to kill you and you won't ever see me coming you got that." I look at her and he has this surprised and worried expression on his face. Thought it was hard to tell with the stupid turtleneck covering his face. Who did he think that he was fooling? "Did you really think that he wouldn't tell me, you touch him then I will kill there is no way around it." I looked at Best Jeanist and he nodded his head this worried look on his face. "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't plan that it was a total accident. Something just came over me." I nodded my head looking at him, letting my eyes turn into slits and my claws form were my fingers used to be. "Well then get some control cause I won't let him come crying to me my world so watch it" I took up to the sky with one flap of my wings. I hope that this is passed Katsuki if not I would come back and set this city on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fall Is Here

Kirishima POV

The rise and fall of his chest seem so peaceful and his face was content different from the distressed and anxious look on his face from last night. It was hard to believe what Best Jeanist did he was a hero and one of the best and yet he made a pass at my boyfriend, my best friend who happens to be 16 what could he have been thinking, that was a betrayal of trust. One that Katsuki wasn't going to let go, he was going to keep Best Jeanist at arm's length but he was going to still keep going. I don't know why I would have requested a change. "What are you thinking?" I mumbled it under my breath I didn't think that he was awake so it was a shock to find that he reopened. "I don't want to make a fuss about it, I don't want anyone to know if I ask for a change, then I would have to tell them why. I don't want that." I looked up from my feet to see that Katsuki rolled onto his side, staring at me intently. Exhaustion wrote on his face as I walked over to him kneeling next to his body. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, he was always warm and he, never seem bugged by it.I ran a hand through his hair it was always surprising, even though his hair was all spiky and looked hard from to much jell. It was hard to believe that it was this soft. "What are you thinking about." I looked down to be met by Katsuki warm red gaze, this small smile on his face. "Nothing just how soft your hair is" I started out pet him and he growled at me but there wasn't any anger of heat behind it. "Stop petting me." I chuckled under my breath as he started to pout it was so cute. It also didn't stop me from petting his hair and he hummed under his breath kinda like a purr as he closed his eyes slowly easing into the touch.

"What do you want to do, we have the weekend just the two of us, right your brother is going to be gone." I look at him he didn't open his eyes he didn't make a single movement or sound, he looks like he was asleep and for a moment I thought that he was going to be asleep. "You two aren't going anywhere I'm under strict orders from Commander Toshiro not to let any of you out of the dorms while Aiden is gone. They consider him a deterrent against the villains till he comes back you guys can't leave."I knew the voice is was smooth like honey and kind and soft something that I hadn't heard since we came out as a couple even though my friend has gotten over it, they ever accept me for who I am but when it comes to me and Katsuki there was no kindness in their voice. I saw a smile form on Katsuki face as he heard the voice. The happy crinkles formed in his eyes as he slowly opens them. His red eyes looking like two little rubies that were shining bright with joy. "Anna, Aiden told me that you would be coming to stay with us till he got back, I still can't believe it, I haven't seen you in a while." I hear this longing in his voice that causes jealousy to rise into my gaze as I turn back to look at her. Her golden hair was braid as her gray eyes that were usually piercing were soft as she slowly walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder looking at Katsuk. He was half awake and he looked like he was about to pass out. I continued to run my finger through his hair as he louts our this tired sigh. "I'm going to take a nap." Katsuki sound so cute and he looks at me before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off.

I smiled wide to myself just watching him sleep was a perfect morning for me, that was until there was a knock at the door that made him stir. I turned back there were two boys standing there leaning against the door frame watching Katsuki just like me there was something in their eyes that worried me. It was something fiercer than anything I had seen before it reminds me of the way that Aiden looked at Katsuki."Can I help you." I turned to the two guys, one had ash blonde hair, was lean with some muscle and deep blue eyes that had a way of looking through you. The other one was a little bit shorter than him, lacked any muscles and was skinny with orange blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Both had freckles on their face they almost look like they were twins but you could tell by the way that they carry themselves. They both smiled at the same time it was kinda creepy they had the same exact simple on their face as the ash blond one start to talk. His voice was gruff like he had been sleeping up until this exact moment. "You must be the new boyfriend. He sure knows how to switch it up. Went from a pretty blond girl to a cute redhead. He has good taste, going for him." I watched him chuckle as the ginger blushed at me when I looked at him. I looked at the both of them skeptically placing my hands in my soft gray sweatpants pockets. "Yeah, I am who are you."

They both looked like they were about to laugh in sync when there was a sound of a shifting body, then someone from behind me spoke in a haze. "What the hell are the two of you doing here." I twisted my head back looking at Katsuki he had propped himself up on two of his elbows and as this sloppily tired smile on his face as he looked at me. This genuine smile was large and toothy all three of them sharing a knowing smile. They had some kind of connection to Katsuki that I didn't and it made me feel jealous. "Watching you sleep like in the good old days when we were in prison. Someone had to watch your back." He smiled and nodded his head sadly before looking at him this expression in his eyes that I had never seen before, it might have been sadness. "Eijiro these two are my friend, the ones that I got shit faced with the other night. The idiots to the left are Akio" I looked at the guy with the ash blond there was this huge smile on his face as he waves to me, and then I turn it look at the giant and Katsuki smiled as he stood up shaky and walked over to us. "The other idiot is Eriko, they might look like twins but they aren't they aren't even related. The three of us met in the military black site guys looked out for me while my arms were healing. Never once did they fail to have my this is Eijiro Kirishima my boyfriend try not to be annoying," They both laughed and grinned wide as they looked at me. "Hey, man nice to meet you." They both clapped me on the back and turned to look at Katsuki their wide smile turning into a frown. "We saw Anna Nakamura and she said that you can't leave the house since Aiden is gone. Man, we didn't come here to hang out in your room, so we are going out. We got four baseball tickets we felt bad that you blue off Eijiro to hang with us. So we thought that I..we would make it up to you." I turned to look at Akio he had this wide smile on his face. "We hope out the window and they would never know."

These two are a bad but fun influence from Katsuki, I turn to look at him and he growled under his breath. "No drinking, my brother will kill me this time." I looked at him and they both nodded their head at Katsuki. "Alright walk down the stairs and head off the gates, we will be there in a few." I watched them both walk out of the room before looking at me. I smiled and looked Katsuki he was grinning from ear to ear as he looks at me. I knew that I must have been frowning because he started to groan. "Come on, why not? They want to hang out with you, which is more than what I can say about your friends. Can we go please." He pulled out the cute dimples and smile that I have never seen, there was something different about this simple it wasn't guarded, there were happiness and love, it melted my heart making it hard for me to say no. "Fine but there is one condition." I looked him as he groaned like what I wanted was going to kill him, instead of responding with an oaky. He started to walk away to his closet and taking his shirt off while doing so.I slowly crept over to him looking at his shoulders tracing my finger lightly before kissing each spot of skin that his scars were. The skin around his shoulders was soft but the skin where the scars were, was rough and tough. I kissed his skin before trailing up it up his neck. He squirmed under me letting out a moan as he turns around to look at me. My hands ranking and against his hard abs. He let out a growl and tipped his head back. " tell me what you want for the baseball game." I looked at him a sly smile forming on my face. "My parents want to meet you, I have been putting it off for days. You go tomorrow night for dinner and I will go and hang out with your friends."

He let out a low groan but it wasn't one out of lust but one of intense anger. "Fine but tonight you spend it with me. You can't get me going and then not finish that is called torture babe." I felt my entire body heating up as I nodded my head an open the door the balcony door."Come one then." He shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his chest fitting snugly as he switched out his pants and grabbed me by the waist jumping off the balcony. I felt the wind whip through my hair as an explosive sound went off in the air and smoke swirled behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Mission Is A Go

Aiden POV

"I'm not saying that I just want you to make sure that he is in his room is not a big deal just go take a peek," I whispered the best that I could but there was something off about it. Using military communication devices to make sure that my little brother was asleep like he is supposed to like an abuse of trust but then again it's not the first time but it the first time I'm doing it while on a mission and pissing off the commander. I sighed soaring through the night sky on my way out Nagasaki which normally wouldn't take me this I couldn't very well break the sound barrier and still go unnoticed. "Aiden I don't know how many time that I have to tell you, there is no way that he can get out of his room or out the building without me knowing. There is only one way out and I am literally sitting in front of the door. Not to mention that I would have heard him trying to sneak out the dorms, plus with the security alarms, he couldn't even get upset so would you calm down and focus on your mission." I hear her irritated tone it wasn't something that I had heard before. She usually has nothing but patience when it comes to me, but I guess that after the other night she had started to get pisted off at me.I rolled my eye hopefully my contact isn't as annoying as Anna was. All I know is that this better is worth it. Other than that I saw no reason for me to be here. "Hey I gotta to go I will call you back later." I shook my head slightly as Anna's voice filled my ears, her words seemed rushed and out of nowhere could there have been something wrong. Or could it have been, she didn't want to have to deal with me.

I heard the connection turn off and I look down at the dark black sea that was under me, I should be in Nagasaki in a few short minutes and after that, I am supposed to meet the contact at some cove on the ocean. I fucking hated missions like this, need a villain killed or some nut job with a bomb strapped to his chest put down I'm your man. But if you need someone to wait patiently then you need are better off with Katsuki leading the mission. I hated stakeouts, I'm a great sniper but the waiting kills me. When I looked up I could see the beach and the cove that she was talking about but did I really have to wait the whole day and for what a flash drive that they could have had sent to me in the mail.

I had finally touched down on the sand, it smashed and dissipated under my combat boots as the ocean of the wave crashing against the shore roared loud in my ears. I started to make my way to the cave. It had to be a ten-minute walk and I wasn't in a rush, after all, there was no one on the beach to spot me walking to the cove. Everything about this mission seemed like an excuse to get me out of the city for a while, or at least long enough to devise or hatch some plan behind my back, like before. I left out a large sigh as my shoulders started to sag and for the moment with the waves at my back and the wind whipping around me was claiming. It took longer than I wanted but I finally made it to the cove. When I heard this ringing in my ear. "Sir its commander Toshiro." I look down at my voice my voice assistant waiting for my computerized voice was annoying everything seems to bug me now. "Yeah tell him that I am still flying." My voice echoed off of the cave walls as I sat down, resting my back against the wet cave rock wall as my phone started to go off the call bouncing off of all the walls "Captain you can't keep putting me to voicemail but you must have forgotten, that I can hack just like the best of them." I actually did forget about that funny I could have sworn that he was all brawn and no brains but you know I could be wrong. "No sir just touched down hidden in the cave waiting for the so-called contact." Fuck him and the contact I didn't even want to be on this mission. "Yeah about that the contacts got caught her and the flash drive are in the enemy's hand you need to go get the both of them," I growled under my breath the bitch couldn't do anything right. God dammit."Sir and where the hell is she."

There was nothing but annoyance in my voice, I could hear him breathing on the other line "In the middle of a meeting, they found out who she was and now they are asking her all these questions. You can hear it the conversation if you want. I'll patch you over maybe she can tell you where she is. Get there and do it now before they find the flash drive." I snarled and I slowly stood up before running out of the cove at my top speed. "Tell us who you are working for and maybe we won't kill you." I could hear a gruff voice coming into my com I wonder if they were a notorious villain or a bunch of nobodies. I felt a pain in my back as my wings came out in full a flap, I was soaring up the night kids going into the city. I used the clouds as cover. "Fuck you!" I hear the sound of a pop a sound that I knew was a first connecting with bone. The hell hitting unarmed women, fucking cowards. "Hey if you can hear me I'm the angel sent to recover you and the info. Tell me where you are and I will come get you." I hear something that sounded like spitting there must have been blood or lose teeth in her mouth from that hit. "You think that you are some big man cause you rent the entire floor of the largest building in the city. You have gotta be kidding me! Your nothing but a pussie." I felt a smile crawl on my face and I flew to the city.

Skyscrapers swirled around me as I found the second largest building and landed on the roof. It gave the perfect vantage point of the tallest building. The entire building was made entirely of glass I could see every floor including the floor that the girl was on. Really they weren't that bright, I could see every one of them. Well it's time to get this over with, I felt my hands heat up as a sniper rifle made of golden flames formed in my hands. The bullets in the barrel are brilliant azure and as I looked into the scope I could see all of them. "Alright if you can hear me it's going to be loud, once you hear 3 shots jump out the window. Exactly after three shot are fired things are going to get hectic. The building is going to start to warm up and you are going to want it jumped out. Remember the moment that 3rd shot rings out, jump through the glass." I didn't hear a reason so I took that as okay. I felt my finger curl around the trigger. I could see at least 10 douchebags if not more. Alright here goes, one prick. I curled my finger around the trigger feeling the hot steel as the kickback went straight into my shoulder, the blue bullets fire swirled as it broke the glass and hit the guys got the right next of the blue-headed girl. He was holding down one of her shoulders but now he had dropped to the floor. His body engulfed in deep blue curly blue hair whipped around as her head trifle and looking for where the bullet came from. "1 douchebag,2 douchebags" I snapped my finger against the trigger seeing another blue fairy bullets hitting the guy on the left who dropped like a sack of hammers. His body engulfed by the same flames, this time the girl didn't seem so alarm. Allowing her to move freely. I could see her legs twitching as I turn my sight on the last one. The two fools that I had shot was standing up running around setting things on fire. Like the curtains the fire would jump to the next flammable thing. "Alright dirtbag 3" I slapped my finger back on the trigger. Just as the blue bullet when soaring the contact took off toward the shattered glasses, I could see her wild black eyes as the flames reflected in her gaze. While the other villains were trying to put the fire out I jumped off the roof letting my wings carry me to the gap, the rifle I was holding dropped through the sky disappearing into smoke. I could hear the sound of screaming and when I looked up she was free falling into the air. I caught her just as the building exploded. "Nice shooting for a fucking idiot." I look at her and then back at the building that was engulfed in flames.

I could hear the glass collapsing and cracking under the hot flames as I flew my at top speeding not giving two shits about the proper authorities they couldn't prove I blew that building and at the moment I just want to get out of here before the villains join the party. "So do I get to know your name." I looked down to see a pair of dark obsidian eyes looking at me.I sighed and cautioned to fly through the night sky as the sun was slowly starting to rise off in the distance. "Captain Bakugou and you soldier, you have the flash drive right." I look at her as she slowly pulled a flash drive out of her boobs. I smiled at her before turning to looked at the ocean. "Good there better be groundbreaking stuff on that drive cause I wasted a lot of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meet Family

Katsuki POV

I watched his face turn into a frown as angry lines formed around the corners of his eyes, his red gaze becoming hard with each minute that passed. The sound of my beside clock ticked way as I shifted my gaze from his face to the bedside table. Next to the thick black cock was a picture of me and Anna were we were 6 and 5. There was something about seeing her happy that made me want to smile despite the pain that crawls into my chest the moment I thought about her. Sometimes I felt like an open wound for the world to poke at like I was something to watch carefully for. "I'm glad you can smile in such a serious and aggravating situation." I turned to look at Kiri he was glaring at me his red eyes looking cold and unwavering as he gripped my chin when I tried it look way. He tough and classed handheld me there was this frown forming on his face. "You promised that you would go if we skipped out on curfew. Anna caught us and she promises not to say anything because you brother would end now you're going to do what I want and you are going to meet my parents. You have been putting this off since we started dating. Hell, I met your family within a week of dating you." I growled under my breath why couldn't he just let this die. I ripped my chin out from his grasp before sitting up on the bed. My feet dangled off the side of the bed while my head hung low looking at the floor. "Katsuki" Why the hell did I need to meet his family that was usually when things fell apart they would ask about my family and thing just got tense from there. The Todoroki clans aren't that well have a habit of being strong-willed and that rubs people the wrong way. "Does it have to be today, can it be like never." I turned back to look at Kiri over my shoulder, though I wished that I hadn't, there was this angry expression on his face but his eyes were heartbroken he looked like he was about to cry.

I stood up, I was going to have to go there was no way of getting around it, I could feel that frown on my face growing as lines started to form on my forehead as I made my way to the closet. I dragged my feet but it still seemed like I was moving faster than I wanted to, how does watch a baseball game equal meeting someone's parents. It's not even in the same ballpark, no pound interested. Wait does that even count as a pun or just a consequence, either way, this sucked really. "What are you doing?" I could hear the pain in Kiri's voice as I started to open the closet door before turning to look at him and the pain was reflected in his eyes as I sighed."I'm getting dressed for this dinner, I can't have them thinking that I have no fashion sense like you." I heard the aggravation in my own voice, I turned back to the closet. With the fall air coming in it was going to get cooler so I'll go with my dark navy blue cardigan and a white shirt to match my canvas combat boots and black jeans. "I'm going to take a shower when I get back you better be dressed." I turned back to look at Eijiro he had this confused yet happy smile on his face. I didn't let him get a word in I just ran into the bathroom turning on the water and the hot steam formed in the small bathroom. The only big thing about the bathroom was the large vanity mirror and the double sinks. I stipped off my clothes letting the cold chill run down my spine as I walked in the hot shower.

I could hear this movement in the room I guess that Ejiro was finally getting ready good the faster that we do not get ready the faster that we can get this over and done with. I have no interest in spending all night with his parents the night is going to be awkward and strange enough. I heard this shifting behind me I went to go punch at the sound but when I turned fully around I could see, Eijiro tan skin was against mine as this small smile fell on his lips. Sloppy and seductive as he started to get on his knees. The shower beating against his back, I felt Eijiro hot mouth on my cock, it felt like velvet as he hum and moans. Sending a vibration on my cock as I tipped my head back angst the back fo the shower wall. "I thought that you went to go get ready." I could feel the hot steam and water swirling around me. But right now all the heat in my body was going to my cock and Kira's head contusion to bob forcing me to let out a small moan. As he chuckled under his breath and pulled his head away.I whimper at the sensation, I didn't want him to stop but he let out a small laugh before looking up at me. Still on his knees this submissive look in his eyes that was making me lose what little control over my impulse that I had left. "I wanted to give you a gift from not drawing out the argument and agreeing to put your best foot forward." He laid his head back on my cock bobbing his head back and forth till I felt a spasm in my body. I tipped my head down letting the shower water run over my scalp as Eijiro rose to his feet standing in front of me as the water hit the both of us. "We have to be back before Aiden is supposed to be getting back tomorrow morning and I don't want him seeing me climbed into the room late. He will kill me after the whole drinking then I'm on thin ice." I sighed heavily as I looked him as this smile appeared on his face. "What the story between the two of you, he always seems to protective, so worried about you."

He isn't serious right now, I was not going to talk in detail about my close relationship with my brother when we were both naked in the shower after an amazing blowjob. "Right I'm going to go get dressed." I walked out of the shower careful not to slip as I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the room. The cold air wrapping around me as goosebumps formed on my arms and my legs. I was slipping my boxers on and then my jeans when I heard a knock at the door. I just want to get this over with and yet there was someone else trying to mess with me. As I walked to the door, I slowly opened it to see Deku's skin paled as he looked at me, and this blush started to form on his face. "What the fuck do you want Deku? Make it quick." I turn to look at him and I felt something on my back when I turn around Kiri was standing there his tan skin standing out against the black towel he had wrapped around his waist. Another towel in his hand as he rubbed the towel furiously against his hair as he walked over to the door to see Deku. He was the modest one that didn't want it people to know when we were having sex yet here he was walking out in the open to talk to Deku. "Hey what do you want." I heard something that sounds like a whimper when I turned back to see that Deku was frowning down at his feet as he tried not to cry. "Nothing nevermind." He ran down the hallway and if I were a better man I might actually be a concern and see how he was. But I'm not that kind of man so I let him run as I closed the door.

"What was that about." I look at Eijiro as we walked to his house, I was glad that I learned how to get the alarms it makes my life a lot smiled subconsciously at my question though, you could tell he knew what I was talking about the look in his eyes. "What do you mean." I looked at him and rolled my eye I could tell that he wasn't playing dumb and that annoyed me even more than it already did. "That thing with Deku what the hell was that about." I could see the sun setting off in the distance the sky glowing bright orange as I looked ahead Eijiro warped his hands in mine, I look down at our grapes for a moment and he let out this sigh of content but also worried. "Deku likes you, I guess that I am just a little worried that you might…" I scoffed at him there was no way that he was going to finish that sentence. "I don't like walking losers like him a chance. I would rather die than date someone like him, a week wild mild-mannered you can just push that thought out of your hand. I'm going to impress the hell out of your parents and then we are going to have wild we will no longer talk about Deku is that understood." I look at him as this wild toothy grin formed on his face. "Yeah!" Just hearing the excitement in his voice was enough to make a wide smile form on my face as he stopped abruptly. It made me confused, one minute he is grinding the next him as this small frown on his face. As this foreboding feeling filled the air as this worried look began to form his face. "What is with you" I looked at him as he sighed heavily and turned out the side as I did the same I saw a house that was black with a red trim. I knew the house well I spent a lot of weekends here. It was Ejiros house. "This is it you ready." I rolled my eyes at him it was a little too late to ask me that. "Yeah, I suppose that I have to be right."

As we walked slowly up the stoop the door swung open wildly and a woman with thick black curls and ruby red eyes were taking over Kiri's frame like she was trying to find out if there was something wrong with him. Then she turned her eyes to me this worried look in her eyes when our gazes met there was some joy in them but it was replaced with worry. She was petite but there was a strong aura that came off her, something that reminds me of Kiri when we were sparing. "Well, are you going to say something." I could hear the worry in Kiri's voice as I turned to look at him his hand gripping tightly to mine, it was a bit painful but I wasn't going to say anything. I don't want the first words I say in front of his parent be me cursing him I smiled wide, I was going to put my best step forward like I promised him that I would. "It's nice to meet you my name is Katsuki Bakugou and thank you for inviting me to your home." I look at her and this was this delighted smile appeared on her face as she turned from me to Eijiro and the smile only got bigger as she looked at me. "He's so polite nothing like in the sports fest, please come in let's talk." Great so they saw me demolish him in our battle and hear me cursing him out in the cavalry battle. I simply smile hopefully she didn't notice the change. As I moved to walk through the door, Eijiro stood there, I had to tug on his hand just to get him to move. It was like he was scared of something I gave him my best reassuring smile. I walked in the house. I didn't want to admit that I was here when they were away, so I pretend to look at around. I could feel Ejiro behind me as I pulled him close to me wrapping my arm around his waist pulling him into my side so that I could whisper in his ear. "What are you so worried about I'm great with parents." I looked at him and he didn't look passed he just nodded his head worriedly.

We had made it into the dining room to see that was looking at me intently as started to eat the food. He was the one that did the cooking that wasn't very manly, he reminded me of my father before he got that kick in his ass. He was timid and he looked afraid to talk to me. " it's nice to meet you." I lifted my hand to him when he put the food down but he simply stared at my hand as a frown formed on his face. Look like he made his decision about me. So I took my hand away and sat back down in my chair. I was sitting next to Eijiro his red hair was so bright, nothing like his parents both had black hair so what made him think to die his head red. "Well, Katsuki tell us a little about yourself. You made 1st in the festival, that had to open a lot of doors for you." I smiled and nodded my head "Well after I got my license I ended working with Best Jeanist, I would have preferred to work with a real hero like my uncle or FatGum like Ejiro. But I love being a hero and I can't wait to make it as a pro." I looked at his mother this kind look in her eyes as she nodded her head "Yes Eijiro tells us that you are very motivated to becoming a hero." I felt a smile form on my lips as I squeezed Ejiro hand underneath the table before looking at his father who mumbled under his that. "I suppose you would have to when you sister murder all those people. Someone should correct the shame that she brought to your family and it surely isn't going to be your brother or uncle. Who only care about themselves." I couldn't believe what I was was usually how my meeting the parents went but I was hoping that this was going to be different. I really do love him so why did this happen. "Dad what the fuck is wrong with you."

I could hear the accusatory tone that Eijiro had when he was yelling at his father. I looked at him after I built up the courage to look. Eijirou father was glaring at me. I could have been outrage I could have yelled and growl and snarled but there wouldn't be a point I would be proving him right and I refused to do so. Instead, I gulped down all the anger and outrage that was forming in my throat and looked at him. His black gaze meeting my red one, I could tell that there was angry in my gaze. "My sister did something horrible but she wasn't in control of her actions that much was proven from not only by the government but the video as well. That being said I do work hard but not because of what she did, it's just the way that I act, everyone in our family is intestine in our own right." I wanted so badly to punch that stupid smug smile on of his face. He made it seem like it's my fault for what the villain did to my sister, this wasn't my fault that things went the way that did. But I risk my life to do right by the people that she attack but all of that seems to go unnoticed. "Oh so does that also mean that your family is also psycho murders like your brother. He went after All Might we had all seen it. He had the intent to kill him, even after his body was broken and beaten to a pulp. He fought past the pain to kill him." "STOP THIS NOW"I turned it look at Ejiro mother her cold red eyes daring him to say another word but he didn't see phased, I could hear Eijiro heart beating faster and faster and he started to grow unhinged. Who would have thought that I would have the best temper control right now? But there was something about the way that he put it that made it seem like my sister was nothing but trash. Like all, All Might did was kick a puppy and Aiden just blew it out of portion. "He ended my sister life no matter what she did, heroes aren't supposed to do it, heroes are supposed to save lives not ending them. Yet he did no matter the reason it was uncalled for he ruined lives that day, not just my sister." I kept my voice steady but it was shaking slightly. When I looked at him, I had to blink rapidly I was trying not lose it. I could tell by the smile that formed on Eijirou fathers face. "He killed a crazy bitch that tried out murder people, she almost killed a friend of mine and his kids so you will have to excuse me if I don't feel for you or your family." I started to shake as I felt my composure crumble.

I didn't want to get into it with Ejiro so I am not going to cause problems, I look at him and nodded my head "I'm not asking for your forgiveness or your mercy, or your understanding, you lovely wife asked me a question and I wanted to answer it to the best of my ability. I didn't bring up my sister because I know that some people don't agree with what happens and I'm just trying to be respectful of everyone's thoughts. I met no disrespect." I looked at him and nodded my head before looking back at my plate. There was silence and it was eating at me but I knew but it meant, no matter what he would hate me for something that I couldn't change or control.I simply lifted my fork to my lips and ate while listening to the clamping shut of jaws.

By the time that dinner was down, I walked in the kitchen were was standing. Both her hands placed firmly on the edge of the sink as she looked down at the soapy water. "Do you need help with the dishes." I watched her turn as a thick black curl fell into the middle of her face as she tucked it firmly behind her ear. "No sweetheart, here let me have that ." I felt a small smile form on my face as I shook I had no but slowly walked over to the sink washing the dish listening to the sound of Eijiro and his dad. "My mom always said that you should always clean if others cook." I smiled while placing the rest of the dish on the drying rack before look at .

"That is very sweet of you, your mother must be wise women, I'm sorry for what my husband said I don't know what I would do if I lose I can only imagine what your family has been through." I smile sadly at her before nodding my head and whipping off the thick white foam off my hands. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him either, he sweats and caring and usually that ends up getting people hurt." I felt this large frown form on my face as I looked at her when I looked back up her gaze was warm. "Still what he said wasn't right and I'm sorry about that, I knew that it can't be easy for you. But I can tell that you love my son and that is all that matters to me." I smile and nodded my head at her blinking away the tears that were trying to form in my eyes. "Alright then let's get you out of here before he insults some more what do you say, hun." I laugh a little bit and nodded my head before walking out to the living room. Eijiro was red in the face he looked like he had been arguing with his dad when I turned to look at him this small smile on my lips that was slowly falling. "You're ready to go we got curfew in 20." I looked at him and he nodded his head and walked over to me. "Bye mom" He kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room and out of the house with me. I waited to make sure at I was a far from his house before I lost it. "Who the fuck does your father think that he is saying that shit. The fucking asshole like any of this was my fault, some douchebag villains took over her body. How did he even fucking manage to make the fucking question about my fucking future about my fucking past." I was livid as my shoulders started shook and we made our way back to the building. "Katsuki would you please calm down I'm pissed and I yelled at him the best that I could but he isn't the kind of man that lets things go, you are lucky, he didn't go any further."

What the hell did that even me, was he trying to make me feel worse because if that was his goal then mission accomplished. "Fuck your father, I knew that the only choice I had was to keep my mouth shut. I should have stayed in bed I knew that it would end like this, it always does this was such a big fucking mistake. Oh and don't think that because your mom was nice that this excuses anything that happened.I'm not going into that house ever again for as long as I live." When I turned to look at Ejiro he looked like he was ready to skin me alive as this outraged expression on his face. "I'm sorry what the fuck did you just say, because of one bad experience with my dad you not going to go to my family's house anymore."

I snarled what kind of question is that I mean really I won't go where I'm not wanted that is the reason that I didn't hang out with his friends and now he had the nerve to make me feel like I am the one that is in the wrong. "I'm sorry but your father basically slapped me across the face and I'm left with what grin and bear it. I don't make you come see my family but then again they adore you, hell sometimes, they like you a little better you don't get to yell at me it's not came at my family and for what because his friends almost died. My sister really did die and he made light of it. He basically said he hated my entire family and we should be burden by shame. What you want to make me continually swallow my pain and let him insult me so you can have a family dinner" I looked at him he didn't know what to say he just stood there and let me yell at him. When I looked up from his eyes I could see figures moving at his back. They were dressed in military uniforms.

"Shut!Aiden!" He turned around and snarled widely before he looked at the guys and order them to go away. "I told you that you aren't to leave I told you that we would talk when I got back, so why the fuck would you think that it was a good fucking idea to leave and try to sneak back." I looked at him, an angry red glare that subside as he saw something in my eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Fine whatever get in the dorm we will talk later." Ignore the glare that Kirishima was giving me and ran into the building and up to my room. I laid down letting the bed swallow me whole before I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. But a loud noise stopped me from doing so. "Where were you?" I knew that it was Aiden he was a frowning as he shut the door frame not bothering to move from that spot. "Eijirou parents wanted to me to come eat dinner with them. I couldn't say no so I agreed you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." I felt a shift on my bed and look to see what my brother was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands before rubbing his face. "Mission went up in smoke literally, the contacts cover got blown and so I save her ass. Don't repeat any of that or this." I looked up to see that the tv was on and the tallest building in Nagasaki was blown up and collapsed. It was supposed to still be invested but I am sure that Aiden knew the real reason."I had to do what I had to do to save that girl when I came back and you weren't here thought that the villain had taken you as you're told to do something that could change your life or prolong it when there is a war on the way you should listen. Go to bed." I watch him walk out of the room.I thought about running on into the hallway and apologize but I was so fucking tired that I just slipped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fall Is Here

Katsuki POV

" _Come on just take Katsuki and Anka." I watched my brother and mother going back and forth about who was going to take us trick or treating. "Yeah come on, Aiden stop being so cynical." I turned to look at my dad who walked into room and looked at Aiden. He growled in return, these angry frown lines forming on his face as dad slowly shook his head and looked over to me. Lifting me up in his arms as he walked me to the window so I could see the different Halloween decorations. I smiled wide as I look at Anka she was wearing a witch costume, her pointy black hat was huge so big and tall. If you hit it the right way it dips down because the hat was to big for her head .I tried to grab it but she slapped my hands away causing this small sting to form on my skin. "Stop Kat" I growled at her and felt my hands explode as I went to hit her. "Hey the both of you knock it off." I could see anger in my moms eyes as she took the two of us, her hands were on her hips. "Shut up you old hag." She snarled fiercely at me as I squirmed in my father's arms. "Stop Katsuki or your not going trick treating," I growl under my breath as I sat in my dad's grasp folding my arms over my chest. "Your not going anyways, Kat because I'm not taking you. Why do I have to take him and Anka anyway this is just some stupid candy corporation holidays.A way to fill their pockets and made them seem like they care out the people that consume their products. It's all bullshit and I refuse to take part in that holiday take them yourselves" I looked at him and he sneered at me, "Why are you even dressed up like, All Might I thought that you wanted to be a better hero than him." I felt a frown grow on my face. "Why are you been all grown up about this whole thing, you 10 not 17 take your brother and sister." Aiden growled at her, he looks really angry. "Have Anka take her we are the same age. You don't need me to watch them. In fact can't uncle Shiro do it." I turned to look at Aiden before pointing to the window. "Uncle Shiro is right there." I jabbed my finger against the window._

" _Great that means he can take you." Aiden went to stomp up the stairs but mom grabbed him by the shoulder and punched in his head. "I'm done playing nice, your uncle is going with me and your father to our family's Halloween petty. Shoto and you guys aren't old enough to go, so you are taking them to the three of them trick or treating and that is the end of it." I heard Aiden whine as mom punched him against as the front door open. Shoto came running into the room he had a mummy costume on, I looked way better than this loser. "Hey, Shoto you ready to have fun with your cousins tonight." My mother voice was all happy compared to when she was yelling at Aiden, it was a definite change. He nodded his head and Aiden groaned as he looked at uncle Shiro. "Stop whining your the oldest and have a good handle on your quirk either you go with them or they don't go at all." I watch Aiden plop down on the couch and turn the tv on. "Then I guess that they're not going." I look at him he always gave me what I wanted when I cried and I knew that was the only way to get what I wanted. So I thought about never being a hero ever and I was balling within minutes. I could hear my mom and uncle yelling at him as he growled under his breath. "Fine, I'll take you just stop crying kitty kat." I looked up and smiled wide as my uncle snickered. "If the hero thing doesn't work out he would make a hell of an actor." Dad put me down and my brother glare at me. "You an asshole." It might have phased if it wasn't for the fact that it was Halloween. So instead I'm going to go with a snarky comment "Takes one to know one now let's go."_

"Are you going to get up or should I just let this keep going off." I could hear the ringing sound in the background of my my limbs were to heavy it was like there were weights dragging me through a never-ending ocean. I just couldn't move, I must have been really worn out. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Kiri's red glare was on me as he smiled wide at me, it was one way to wake up in the morning. "Come on, there are some military guys downstairs talking and you know want to get as much info on the war as possible. Since you have the nonstop training you need a break, this month, is our month it's all about our relationship and building bridges with our family members." I growled under my breath and stumble out of the bed to brush my teeth vigorously while walking back into the room. Leaning against the door frame to look at Eijiro.

But my eyes were drawn to the picture that was on my dresser, it was a picture of me, Anka and Shoto at the family Halloween was last year she dressed up as a zombie which was weird for her because she was all bubbly and happy all the time. Shoto wasn't anything and neither was I. But that was for a reason, Shoto had no reason except for that he hates fun and joy. I hate the fall not bruce of Halloween but because its cold and windy and that forced me to work harder than need just to get my palms to spark. Which is why I have been working hard and trying to find out as much from the military as I can. That being said I wonder who is the military guy that is downstairs I would have to ask Aiden about that right now Eijiro was right I haven't been spending that much time with him. "Well if you want more family stuff my grandparents usually host, a Halloween party every year I think that they are still doing it but I will ask if you really want to go." I looked at Eijiro as he glares widely at me as this bright smile form on his face as I rolled my eyes and walked back in the bathroom spitting out the toothpaste before starting to gargle which was when Ejiro started to talk. "That sounds great, but there is something else."

I could hear that his voice had gotten smaller as I spit out the backwash and look up to see that Ejiro was standing behind me in the mirror. This worried get an upset look in his eyes as he looked down at his feet. He was fidgeting with his fingers and shifting from one foot to the other. 'This has something to do with your family doesn't it or else you would not be acting this way." I pushed passed Ejiro and back into the room slipping on my uniform before grabbing my bag while looking up at him. "Well come on spit it out." I walked down the hallway my boots lapping against the floor as I looked back to see that Ejiro was walking timidly behind me as I stop walking so that he had no choice but to walk next to me. He was still fidgeting when I gripped his hand tightly and yanked him into the present. "Alright then tell me. I won't get and K promise to stay calm." I looked at Eijiro as the frown lines formed on both his forehead and the corners of his mouth.

"Well if we are doing family thing my mother wants you to come over to my birthday party and I know that you don't want anything to do with my father but it would mean the world to me if you would go," I growled under my breath as we made it to the kitchen table. Why the hell did I have to deal with this shit? His father hated me couldn't he just tell his mom that I was in the hospital or something. When I snapped my head up from my thoughts I sat that, Aiden was sitting there with a guy with ash blond hair and sky blue eyes. I knew him, well I didn't know him but I knew someone that looks a lot like him. Aiden twisted his neck so that he was looking at me this small smile on his face as he sipped his coffee and close a vanilla folders that had some kind of plans on them.

He stood up and so did the other guy he put his hands out towards me and I took it, he was very familiar, the way that he gripped my hand and the way that his facial sculpture was set up I felt like I knew him. It was all a little off-putting as I looked at him but he took it like he was causing me pain."Sorry about that I know my own strength sometimes." Even his voice sound like his I had to know him from somewhere. When he turned his head to look back at Aiden over his shoulders,they both smile and Aiden realize that he hasn't introduced us. "Where are my manner, Ejiro, Katsuki this is my...uh I guess that you could say co-workers. This is captain Sato you might know his kid you know the one that got you drunk and then there was that bar fight that he stared that,we have to cover up because you blew up the bar. You know the night that was all a blur oh and you might also known him since the both of you broke military guidelines and like putting yourself and everyone near you in danger. To go to a baseball game." I look at Aiden before snapping my head down at my feet. "Of course all of that is water under the bridge right Captain Bakugo?" I looked at him Aiden this small smile on his face. "Yeah we are good, you're coming with me to a military meeting tonight so make sure to stay alive. Okay Katsuki." I looked at Aiden, there was no anger in his voice or eyes, just the joy for making me squirm. "Oh and since you guys are making plans, I have to go with you, mom wants us at the stupid party. As for your ass for a father Eijiro, I'll wait on the roof for you guys. That being said the both of you need to be at " I watched his hand move so fast that it blurred the next thing that I know his tail is was moving over to me.A travelers mug of coffee was curled around the tip of his tail.. "Just how you like it, so try not to explode in class, no go." I looked at him and smile wide, before nodding my head and walked out of the building.

I could feel the hot sun even from the thick glass as I turned to look at Kirishima, he was talking to the others. But I wasn't in the least bit interested. "Hey, can I ask you something." I looked up to see that Momo was looking at me and then at Jiro who had this questioning look on her face as Momo did. Of course, whenever the three of us talk to each other it was like the world stopped and they stopped as well just to watch us there was nothing that I could do about that. I simply nodded my head as I rested my head on the palm of my head. I was exhausted and it was hard to pay attention. So I find myself staring off into space often and my eyes were drawn to a table across the room right next to the large plate window. Aiden and the twins were sitting there whispering under their breaths. It must be about that meeting today because all three of them were in their military uniforms I wonder if it was the same meeting that I had to go to.

When I caught them looking at me I snapped my head back and looked to see that the others around the table were staring intently at me. I could feel Ejiro gaze on there something that I was missing when I turned to look at the others. Deku bright green eyes have this look of worry to them. "What did you say?" I looked at them and the girls looked startled as Momo repeated herself. "We saw the milairty guy with Aiden today, Mina won't tell us anything she said she doesn't know but we don't believe that. It's been a month and there hasn't been a single incident since the training camp last summer. Do you know what is going on." I turned to look at Mina her golden eyes looking into my red one, you could tell that she didn't know a thing because she was just as interested to hear what I had to stay. "No, I have no idea" Lie number one I wonder how many of them that I would rack up by the end of the day. "All I know is that Aiden wants me to come with him and to some military meeting." I look at them as far as I know that wasn't a lie but I know that the military has all the facts and that was all I cared about.

I could see all their eyes light up as their moods visibly changed "You have to tell us all the details when you get back." I looked back to see this excited look on Deku's face and I growled at him "I'm not telling you jack shi, I don't owe your fucking shit Deku if there was something that we should know then they would have said something." Wow, I was good at lying, sure there was a war approaching but if that going to help them to know that. Hell no they would flip the fuck out so this is saving face while getting prepared. They tend to do stupid shit when the pressure is on them. Like when they thought that they could save me. "You can't tell me that after being the center of the attacks, that you aren't worried about the next time they attack." I turned to look at Deku this angry look in his eyes as he turns his head slightly to look at something that was approaching my back. "Well what the villains do isn't any of your business, we do the fighting, and you waste time and the taxpayer's money."

Aiden and by the tone of his voice told me that he wasn't liking what he he worried that I was going to blabber the information that he told me in confidence?But I just sat there and let him glare at each of them before he set his sight on me. "Come, one kid, the meeting starts in 20 minutes I already cleared it with your teacher's let's go."

I couldn't believe that the meeting was now, but I didn't really have a choice, they want me for something, I don't know what for, it's not like I was some accomplished hero or undercover agent. I signed and slowly stood up before gripping Eijirou hand and smiled weakly at him before walking out the building. I had to wipe my hands on my thighs my hands were covered in nitro sweat."Don't worry Kat you not in trouble." I turned to see that Anna was smiling at me before looking at Annie who was, pulling ahead causing Anna to run after her. "They are right you know. You're not in trouble, I can't tell you, what they want with you but know that it isn't anything great." I turned to look at Aiden he was this small on his face the same smile that said that I really wasn't in trouble but it would have been a huge grin is it was nothing to worry about. "Still it seems strange that they would want me there, I'm just a reformed convict and a hero in training." Aiden frown at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me close. "You are a prisoner of war, not a reformed convicts, reformed convicts did something wrong and that is what landed them in jail. You didn't anything wrong you tried to save lives not end them. That is a clear difference that I want you to learn."

He looked at me as I felt this question forming in my mind, "You were there?" Aiden nodded his head letting his arms drop to his side. "They think that they could use you, so you don't hear this for me, but they are going to ask you to join the quirk corp temporally. They would put you in my unit since, that if something happens to you I can't blame anyone but and the cool thing that would come out of this arrangement is they built you these combat gloves that will allow you to fight without overworking your muscles. The gloves are infused with a chemical that will induce your hands to sweat. Meaning as long as you have the gloves on." I felt a small smile "I can fit in the winter and slay them like the horsemen of death." I watched Aiden nodded his head like he was proud of me. "Yeah, so you ready for this." I smile wide and laugh "Hell yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Shit!

Kirishima POV

The walk to my internship with the others was awkward and painful, I knew that they were glaring at me and I know that I was the only one, beside Katsuki that new about the impending war and I was trying to focus on the upped the training so that we would be ready for all of it, but still, it worried me. If the military failed to keep up their part of the deal then we would have to fight and I was worried about all of it. I was worried that Katsuki and I would end up dead. That I would end up dead. That one disturbing thought was gone to throw me off of my game that was for sure. "Hey Kirishima" I snapped my head up at the sound of Deku voice he seemed worried as his eyebrow formed downward and this deep lines started to form on his face as he looked at me.

"Yeah what wrong?" I look at him as his green eyes were filling with question and worry as he exchanged nervous glances between Tsu and Uraraka. "Well we know that you know what is going on with the military and I know that Kaachan probably made you promise him not to say a thing, but these are our lives too and with everything that is going on and All Might losing his powers it's a little disconcerting. Please, it would stay with us." I look at them I couldn't take that chance if Katsuki found out, that I ratted the military out then it would be world war three. But their questions wouldn't stop if I didn't give them something.

I was already lying to Katsuki about what I had been doing with the task force, I don't think that I could stand holding in any more lies. When I looked at the three of them their gazes dragged the truth out of me. "Alright well, I can tell you what I know the reason that the villains aren't attacking anymore is that they are getting prepared for an all-out attack and that is all I can tell you, I'm sorry but Katsuki wasn't the only one that swore me to secrecy." I turned to look at Deku as his mind began to race and he gave me this absent nod. As I shift my vision to Tsu and Uraraka and they both nodded their heads but didn't say a word. Now I just had to hope that they didn't just lie to me and I was about to get shitted on.

 _A couple hours later_

I could hear this beeping sound as I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was laying in a white room, the large plate glass windows had been shying from the intense sunlight that was hitting the windows. I turn my head to the door, I didn't hear yelling or screaming so we were not in any danger, I wonder where the others were, were they still fighting or were they worse off because I was too weak to make it. I felt warm tears hitting my cheeks as I try to move my arms but I was in so much pain that it was impossible to whole body was racked with spasms and I tried to move into a more comfortable position but that never happened. I groaned in pain as my entire body aches but suddenly there was this wave of coldness that whipped away the pain.I slowly close my eyes and drift off for a moment.

When I opened my eyes I saw Deku was sitting there he wasn't all banged up like me which only made me feel even worse. I sighed but my heart ached but not out of pain, but with sadness. I was truly nothing but a weakling. "Thank god for the morphine button. Other than me everyone else is injured and Night Eye is uh, he's dead." I could see tears streaming down his head as he put his head down in his lap too scared to say a word. "Where is Katsuki?" I tried to look at him as I slowly drifted off to sleep. "I don't know I think that he is still in his meeting. But I'll call him again." His voice started to drift away as I felt nothing but shame and worry in my heart. All I wanted right now was Katsuki and he was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Do You Mean Things Didn't Go As Plan

Katsuki POV

I felt my heart posing as adrenaline started to flood my veins as I looked at the impending black gates, the last time that I was here was a year ago when they sentence me to a military prison. Their cells were in the basement and it was horrible sight and smell to behold. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears as I small grin formed on my face. "So do you want to go trick or treating." I could hear Aiden clicking but there was this look on his face that told me that he was 100% serious. "What you do know that they want you there at the party,dressed up, I don't want to go, but mom is making me go." I turned to look at Aiden once before laughing and sighing "Yeah I guess it's a family tradition."

I could hear the sound of hushed whisper as we walked down a steel hallway there was nothing but silence as I looked at the blank hallway walls. I could hear nothing but our boot hitting the steps. "So what happens when I agree to all of this." I looked at him and this frown started to form on his face "I don't know, they will tell the both of us when we get there."When we stopped abruptly in front of these two large double doors Aiden signed heavily before his face became blank and cold like steel. "Alright let's get this shit show on the road."

When the doors opened I was greeted by a large man with silver hair and bright blue eyes, he was built and at least 6 foot. He gave off this serious yet calming aura that told me you don't mess with this guy. He was the kind of man that command respect without saying anything. That had to be commander Toshiro, the first time that we met I was in a haze of drugs and poking and prodding. I don't really remember him. I vaguely remember some comments he made and this bright smile but other than that there was nothing. Standing to his left were a row of men and women.

Each with thereof defining physical characteristics, on the right wire another set of soldiers at the most there was like maybe 13 or 14 people on either side but the one to the right were all really young. I watched as Anna and Annie pushed past me, they both stood to the right of the man and Aiden tugged at my shoulder telling me to move forward before he places his hands behind his back and evenly spread his legs apart. He didn't move he stood in the middle with his head down not looking at the commander. Who demeanor had changed as he turned to look at my brother anger in his eyes and coming off of him as a dark blue aura that I don't think I ever witnesses before started to form. But he seems to calm down when he looks at me this small grin forming on his face.

"First I wanted to talk to you Katsuki before we discuss any sensitive matters." I nodded my head and looked at him my gaze unwavering showing both my commitment and my unwavering determination. "Sir" He is smiled wide at me like I had said the magic words. "Good so I can only assume that Captain Bakugo told you that we are looking for you to be apart of the assassin unit temporality. The villains for some reason has taken insert with your class since you are all being taught by All Might.." I could hear growls and murmurs of anger there were even a few vicious snarls. But they were all shut down with one look from Toshiro.

"Anway since, you are not only in class A but also a member of the Bakugou family, who are well know at for there fire quirks which are powerful is perfectly suit for do I put it….." "Villainous behaviors and farley unhinged just like his older brother." I hear Aiden scoff and then this swishing sound as I looked up to see that Aiden had thrown a dagger made entirely of fire. "You got a problem with me, Captan Takahashi, we all know how you got your rank, so try not to point fingers or you might end up dead in a ditch. You lack any skill and it is for that very reason that you are relief unit, nothing more than a bunch of backup dogs we use to save weaklings and losers." I heard the edge in Aiden's tone as the Commander let out a free roar. "Katsuki Bakugou do you agree?"

I nodded my head and this small smile formed on his face. "Alright then Aiden you know the deal what you did was dangerous and stupid it was a covert ops mission. Yet you blew up an entire building." Aiden let out an aggravated sigh, "I told you, I didn't want to mission and that I wasn't suited for covert mission so that's on you. But I got her back, you said to get her and the info out safely and that is what I did. Oh, and I didn't blow up the building it got set on fire after three villains started running around like idiots. It's not my fault they couldn't die in place. That was on them and while we are on the subject if it wasn't for my risky and villainous behavior then you wouldn't have gotten that drive in the first place. So your brat over there should shut his mouth."

I look at the two of them, was there something that I was missing, I turned to look at Aiden as he placed a gentle hand on the small of my back before nodding me behind him. "Enough the both of you, Aiden take the military equipment for Katsuki and head down to the dorms and makes sure the others are alright." I felt panic rush into my chest what the hell did he mean but that. "What?" I looked at Aiden and he rubbed my back like I was some stupid child. But it was soothing so I don't care. "Four kids were on their internship and a few of them were injured along with some third years. At any rate head out." Before I could ask another question the cold final tone of the commander ringed in my ears.

Aiden gripped my shoulder and took me out of the room when the doors slammed shut behind him a person was standing there. In a thick white lab coat and this blank expression on his face. These thick-rimmed glasses shield his eyes from showing any emotion. "Here you go."He showed his hands outwards toward me but all I could think about was Eijiro. Aiden took them out of his hand and gripped my arms too tightly forcing tendrils of pain down my arm. "Snap out of it okay, I'll take you to the hospital but you need to snap out of it." I nodded my head and started to run with Aiden running after me, please be alright Ejiro if you're okay then nothing else matters.

There was a swarm of people running around me as I looked at flashing white coats as I looked at the front desk that had people working and calling on the phone. I look at the women as my feet carried me forward. I could feel anger rising in my voice as I looked at them. "Hey excuse I'm trying to find my boyfriend. Eijirou Kirishima." I looked at her but she didn't look up and I could feel my palms getting warm. "Alright, I tried it the nice way, where the fuck is my boyfriend and I want to know how you got me. RIGHT FUCKING NOW, OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I slammed my hand on the desk causing a mini explosion of heat and wild black smoke. That got her attention as she snapped her head up nervously. Before I could yell at her for a second time and let my hands give off another short burst of heat I felt my father hard grip on my shoulders. "I'm sorry for him he is a work in progress, Ejiro Karishma, it's a military matter. So please due hurry"

Aiden took out his badge and showed it to her and her fingers typed furiously as her eyes red fast.I could tell that she was terrified but I didn't give a damn my boy was broken in some be and she had the nerve to be scared. "He's on the third floors room 312" I ran before I could even think about it before I had a chance to regret what she has said I was up to the stairs in a hurry. I couldn't let him be alone not when he was wanting to spend time with me for week and I kept blowing him off. I didn't deserve to call him my boyfriend the way that I have been acting. I had made to the third floor as I felt my palm explode as I got closer to his room. Please let him be found with a few bumps and bruise nothing too serious.

312 seeing that number made my heart crawl into my throat as I opened the white door to see ahead of red hair sleeping soundly in the bed. Eijiros taken skin was drenched in sweat as Kiri's hair was flattened against his forehead. Deku was sitting next to his bed in a deep green chair and I don't know I was filled with anger. He snapped his head up and looked at me relief and fear to flood into his eyes as he looks at me. I could see that his eyes were taking over my body as I slowly walk over to the left side of Kiri bed.

His face was at peace but I could tell that he was upset it was clear, there were streaks of dry tear lines on his face. I sighed he was covered in bandages they were thin and white, stained red with blood. But it was a deep reddish brown which meant the blood was old so the bleeding must have stopped. "What happened." I crumpled into the chair not being able to hold myself up anymore with my legs. I interlace my finger with his hoping that I could give him any strength that I had left.

I gently stroked his tan skin with my thumb as I looked at his face. It broke my heart to think that something happened to him while I was having a friendly chat with the military. I looked at him for another moment before clearing out my throat and looking at Deku. He had yet to say a word and it was pissing me off. "I asked you a fucking question, what the fuck happened to my boyfriends, you fucking quirkless loser. Don't think that because All Might gave you his powers that it makes you any less of a probably makes you worse. You can fight me as many time as you want, but you won't ever win before you're a limp dick fuck that will never have his own powers now answer the fucking question." I snarled at him and he flinches before he started it shake out of the fear.

I was about to stand up and push him when the door opened wide and Aiden walked in this sneer on his face when he turned looking at me. "Enough you aren't going to act that way with Ejiro passed out in that bed. Dekus is a prick and he is an asshole that doesn't even deserve to call himself a hero in training but he was there when Ejiro got hurt and he was there when you could so thank him, don't insult him." I snarled at Aiden as look back at Ejiro face but I could feel Aiden leering at him. "Now Katsuki of so help me god." I sighed heavily and look at Ejiro for another moment before turning to look at Dekus terrified green gaze. He lowered his eyes before beginning to fidget under my stare as Aiden started to move across the room in a silent threat.

"Sorry and thanks for being here with Ejiro. I shouldn't have lost it like that I'm sorry." I didn't mean a single word of it but Aiden has his own morals that he stuck by. I changed a glance at Aiden he was angry but he leaned against the wall and looked at me and then at Deku. "Me, as well as EH, are going to be you in the hallway, Deku you need to get back to your room. Katuki change into your new uniform you are officially on the job." I watched him walk out of the room but held the door opened for Deku, waiting for him to walk out before closing the door.

I sighed and stood up looking at the pile of clothes that my brother left at the end of the bed. I grabbed him before slowly taking off my shirt and switching to out for a black shirt that said assassination unit on the right arm. The black cargo pants that I slipped on we're baggy like my jeans and I could see that there was a weapon pouch on the leg but it instead of there being nice in the hotelier. There was a set of gloves. I didn't need them this just yet. I folded my clothes and place them on the chair while looking at Ejiro.

I didn't think that he was going to wake up at all that night but as I started to drift off to sleep I heard this shifting sound and turned to see that Ejiro was slowly opening his eyes lid. As this wave of pain came across his his facial features into a grimace as I slowly stop up and place a hand on his. "You okay."I reach my hand up to gently rub my thumb on his cheeks in soothing circle as he looked at me. This concern in his red gaze as he looked at me joy filling his eyes as well a tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hey babe you are okay, hey look at me." I rubbed the tears away from his face as he leaned into my as quickly as I whipped them away more replace them just as quickly. "I'm such a loser, I'm so pathetic I couldn't even fight back, I ended up being a burden." I laugh at him and he seemed confused "Stop talking like that you idiot, FatGum told me how you saved his ass and that the villain was so amazed by your fighting spirit he helps get you to the infamy. He wanted you patched up so that you would be able to fight him again.

You did great and I know that I couldn't be prouder of my hero boyfriend. You do the case that saves lives and I dot stupid traffic stuff. Your amazing and I don't ever want to hear those word out of your mouth ever again." I could see this small smile on his face as he looked at me, first in the eyes but I saw his gaze drifted to the rest of my body. "You're in the military." I turned to look at him this small smile on his face. "Get some rest babe as we will talk about this later." I watched him slowly nodded his head as this relief came over me, he was okay and that was all that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Happy Birthday

Kirishima POV

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor as I stared blankly at the white walls, I have been in the hospital for a couple of days and we were finally going to be able to leave. Katsuki was here every night. Every checkup and every night he was crawling into my hospital bed reassuring me that I wasn't a failure.

But in the morning he was training nonstop I thought, well I still think that his muscles will tear apart at any moment. But even as I looked into his bright red eyes I know that he loves every minute of it. Which is why I don't voice my concerns when he comes in here bruised and beaten up.

"Come Kirishima it's time to leave" I could hear this voice jarring me from my thoughts, only to be minute with the sly grin that always seemed plastered on his face. Deku was standing next to him and he looked almost smaller as he fingered next to Aiden.

I looked at Aiden's deep red eyes telling me that he knew that I blabbed about the war that was soon stared into the depths of Aiden soul trying to see if there was even a hint of what was going on. But I got nothing the guy was a steel trap.

I slowly rose from the bed shifting out my hospital gown and into my clothes before trailing after them in slices. The walk to the dorms was tense and it felt like there was something that needed to be said but I had no clue what it was. So I stared up at the high orange sun that was lowering on the horizon.

"So tomorrow is your birthday is tomorrow, what are your big plans" As Aiden broke the s line I could see the dangerous wheels turning in his eyes. "Your welcome to come to my house they are throwing me a party." Aiden seemed to let out this gruff laugh as he turned to look at the approaching dorms.

"Thanks but Kat told me how the dinner went, I don't think that I could look at your father without killing him. That being said I go where you go so I will just take a nape on your roof. Maybe shoot some birds out of the sky." I don't think that my father was that bad but I didn't have time to comment as I was swarm with student.

I ran my eyes over the crowd ignoring the sound of my classmate's avid chatter as I struggled to pick Katsuki out of the crowd. But his ash blonde hair was unmistakable as well as that sly smile that was on his face. I could tell that he was staring at something on his phone. He was highly amused but then he just walked off like I didn't exist.

I couldn't believe that he would blow me off like that after laying up in a bed for the past week you would think that he is excited to see me. But no he was running away like a coward, I felt my legs surge forward an I silently chased after him. As the door slammed shut eagerly I pushed it back open. I denied knowing what was wrong with him.

What I didn't expect was to be met with a smiling Katsuki who was giving me this adoring look. Like he didn't just brush me off a second ago, but before I could even get into my angry triad he spoke in the sweetest voice I ever heard. "I'm glad that you are okay, you really had me worried there. I thought that I might have to find the villain that hurt you and kill him."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tugged lightly at the roots of my hair so that I would meet his unwavering gaze. "I'm serious I love you so don't ever do that to me again." I felt my heart swell with pride ad love I am glad that he truly did love me there was time that I didn't know what or how he felt about me. "Alright baby whatever you say."

I pulled him into a kiss as he wrapped her hands around my waist and lifted me, laying me gently on the bed as he hovers over me. His shift falling loosely from his frame hitting my chest as he pulled out of the kiss. Almost gasping for breath as trails of fire ran down my skin with each cuirass and kiss.

My head was spinning from the euphoria when he gave me a searing red gaze that was filled to the brim with lust. "Consider this your early birthday gift." I let out a light nervous chuckle as his head snaked down to my waist, unbuttoning my pants and slowly took them off before looking at me.

His gaze hard and his voice commanding, "Stay quiet or I'll gag you" I felt this small smile slip onto my face as I watched his head get closer to my man hood. His full lips kissing the tip before blowing hot breast onto it. Causing my head to snap back with desire as a throaty growl escaped my lips. Within a second he had the tip of my dick engulfed in his mouth and his tongue swirled around me.

The only thing drowning out my moans was the sound of his slurping as he deepthroats my cock. Taking all of me into him as his body heat took over mine. As I rode the waves of bliss I felt Katsuki name leave my lips as the moaning got louder. My lust became all-consuming as my body started to get racked with spasm. Thick thready strands of cum explode from me and tight into Katsuki mouth as he moaned.

I watched his head snapped back as a few droplets of cum shimmer on his lips, but it didn't take long for him to suck them up. Licking his lips painfully slow, I could feel myself stiffening as he gave me this cocky grin. "Ready to go for another round because we are going to be doing this all night long."

He was right, we went at it till 3 in the morning by the time that I went to sleep my body was sore and used. He left no hole unfucked and I loved every minute of it, this had to be the best birthday gift ever. I just had that thought going through my mind as I slowly opened my eyes to see the blinding sunlight coming into his room.

Little golden rays of light hit the floor and one right after the other, till one finally broke through the curtain hitting Katsuki right in the face. His skin seemed to glow in the sunlight even though he hated morning. He looked good nonetheless. As a knocked resonate in the room I felt my mind go into panic mode but I couldn't get out of the bed.

There was this heaviness in my limbs that I just couldn't shake it, as the door opened wide I just couldn't get out of bed. Even as I heard lightly giggles fill the air all I could think about was taking a nap. I felt my head loll to the side only to be met with Mina looking at me wide-eyed with Aiden right behind her.

That ever-present sly grin on his face like he knew every little detail about last night. Seeing them both walk into the room caused me to turn a bright pink then Mina's skin. Aiden cleared his throat not saying a word but his gaze was drawn to Katsuki. As I followed his vision I out see red eyes glazed over with exhaustion staring back at me."Get out now."

He closes his eyes slowly as he rested his head in the crooked of my neck. "I'm not leaving till the both of you get dressed and get up, it might be the weekend but you can't sleep the day away. It like 12 in the afternoon. Isn't that party the two of you are supposed to be going to start in like 4 hours give or take."

He had a good point but as Katsuki eyes open lazily I knew that he wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Go away Aiden before I tell mom you have been drinking and smoking weed again." I watched as Aidan's sly grin slipped away and was replaced with a look of pure rage and shock. I could see little pinky finger curling around his biceps as Mina tired of yanking him out of the room before he lost his temper.

"Get up before I tell mom that you have been leaking military secrets and enlarging herself, then I show her the video of the bar fight as the final nail in your coffin." With that threat hanging in the air Aiden slammed the door shut jarring Katsuki from his sleep. This low growl erupted from the pillow.

"I hate him." I laughed as I rose from the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom area, but all I heard was shifting of the sheet. Like he was trying to get more comfortable. "Come on Kat you need to take a shower that is a lot of sweat and a lot of cum on your body" I heard dark chuckles that I knew had to be Katsuki as he snuck up behind me silently. Ad I stated I could see him leaning against the door frame with his abs in full view.

He seemed at ease just standing there but as he brushed his teeth I could see the way that his shoulders semi-auto tense. Or the way that the content of his mouth was twitching like he was fighting a sneer. What could be bugging him, his bright red toothbrush hung from his mouth a both his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking about something.

I tore my eyes away from his tone but anxious physique, I let my hand curl around the ice cold metal knob. Setting it to burning hot so that I could get all of these fluids off of me. But as I stepped into the scalding water my skin turned a bright pink. I was actually aware of Katsuki starting at me as he put out his toothpaste into the skin.

The sound of losing shifting clothes made my awareness of his moment as a shadow the size of a person fell over the shower curtain. I wish I could enjoy this moment but my mind was focused on the way that Katsuki looked that worried me so much. I waited till he was in the shower, his hot presence right behind me. His skin seemed slick with sweat, I know that it had something to do with his quirk but it was always strange to me how sweat he could get.

"Katsuki what was up with you? Is there something wrong?" All he did was rotate my body so that he could stand under the showerhead, the water drenching his hair and then his upper body before droplets of water it his torso and lower half. Steamed filled the small space and even though it was hard to pay attention to my question when I got this view of his body.

I shook my head ever so lightly letting water fly from my head to the walls as I spoke this time with a clear mind. "You didn't answer my question! What is wrong?" I tried to be more forceful but he sneered at me as he brushed past my shoulder gripping a thick white tube with a red liquid in it."I need the soap and you are in the way that is what's wrong."

Once again I was being orated into the path of the water as he used me as a human shield. I was so tired of him blowing me off but he simply covered up his body, his tan skin lit up with colorful red bubbles that seemed to glow in te fluorescent light. It didn't take him long to rinse off and mutely get out of the shower.

Dammit, I quickly laver and dried off before running into Katuski room watching him get dressed before shaking my head nad running back to my room. I slipped on a pair of gray jeans and a purple shirt before rushing out of the room. Any other time I would have fixed me

"What is up with you, your muscle was tense and you seemed upset all this morning. You can keep pretending all you like but I know you, there is something bugging you, and I don't have time to deal with you acting like a child when I had my family to think about.."

I watched his eyebrows dipped down as he dries his hair off but even from here with all the obsession the bright white fuzzy towel produce I could still see that deep seeded anger in his eyes and a matching frown.

I collapsed on my bed as my mind race he was angry because he thought about how my family would react to him. Like they would flip like my dad and it wasn't fair to them, just because my dad reacted badly doesn't mean they all will. "That's it, you don't want to meet the rest of my family. You think that will hate you like my father does, you know that's not true you know that right."

I watched his sneer turn into a look of outrage for what I had just said. Then like a steaming teapot he just blew up. "I hate to burst your bubble but I don't believe that and it's not what is bugging me. Sure I'm not thrilled but this is your birthday so I'm going to do what you want, I'm trying not to be a downer." Before I could say a word he kept going letting all of his anger out as his shoulder began to shake.

"I have been working non-stop with my brother and it's cool the team is cool but really I'm just glad to be put to use. I mean really useful you and the others all have your internships that help out people, but me it seems all I ever do is cause problem after problem. I don't know if we are ever going to survive this war and if we do, I'm leaving the school, I'm just a danger and I'm tired of dragging you into my family fucked up past. I had been thinking about it for a while now but I finally made my mind up."

I couldn't believe that he cared so much about the rest of u that he would give up on his dream of going to this school. In my eyes, there was no one more deserving to be a hero, more deserving to be here than him. "You're not doing that, this is your dream, and you would be disgracing your sister. Man up and deal with it because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I was born to take a beating. So if that's what I got to do then so beat it, now come on, I got a hot piece of meat to show off come on Bakuo-babe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 His Dad Still Hates Me

Katsuki POV

To say that I am worried would be an understatement I mean sure I could put a good old boy charm on and I could calm down my temper but that wouldn't matter. In the end, I'm just the brother of hotheaded murder. His dad refuses to see reason and I'm sure by now the rest of the family is poisoned by his stupid misconception of me.

So the last thing that I want is to go to this party, my shoulder were killing me, my muscle twisted into thick not. I could barely move them most of the time and when I can they are racked with pain from the overworked muscle.

Taking time off from training is a good thing and one month won't kill me. In fact, when he said that and Aiden signed off on it I was relieved. I shifted to get a better look at Eijiro, his red hair glowing in the fading sunlight.

I was about to say something when a shadow fell over my face, a shadow that is way too big to belong to a bird. As I looked upwards I could see Aiden flying over us. His wings flapping without any effort or sound. While a sneer was plastered on his face, he looked like a predator going in for the kill.

"What are you thinking about? Is it Aiden? Does it bug you that he has to make sure that the villains don't attack the house?" I could hear the concern in his voice and as I title my head downward away from the brilliant sky. I could see the worry in his red gaze. His eyes filled with more question as he silently frowned at me like he was waiting for me to respond.

But I said nothing those were my thoughts at all and I doubt that a good birthday gift would be to say I didn't want to meet his family let alone be in the same room with them for hours. So I slowly shook my head no and gave me a loving smile as my best attempt to distract him before noticing the approaching house.

Just seeing the house is enough for my heart to crawl in my thought as trepidation filled every corner of my brain. "Nah it's nothing like that I was just thinking how much I need this month just the two of us. October 16 the day that the best person in the world was born and I plan to enjoy it."

I put on my best flashy grin before turning to see an ear-splitting grin taking over his face as his red eyes lit up with joy. As if that one comment made his day, when I turned to look at the house I notice a sliver ladder shining in the faded son. A thin woman with bright red eyes and black hair seemed to be clearing out the gutter.

But as I got closer to the house I noticed that it wasn't crisp red leaves she had in her hand but instead. Whispy cotton-like material that looked a lot like spiderwebs, man their family must really love Halloween. The webs seemed to drape downwards from the gutter to the front windows of the house.

I turned to look at Eijiro questioning, I thought we were here for his birthday party did he lie to me. I tried to keep my temper in check as I examined Eijiro face taking in even the slightest change of his features.

"Did I not tell that we would decorate the house for like an hour or two so that you could get along better with my father." I let out an angry snarl as I got ready to start yelling when I noticed a falling shadow out of the corner of my eyes. As I spun sharply on my feet I lurched forward as I saw his mother falling from the ladder.

The warmth of her body mingles with mine as I cradle her bridal style in my arms for a moment before placing her on the ground. Her long black locks slipped to the side as she tried to regain her balance. Tilting from side to side for a moment before turning her bright red eyes to me.

A wide and grateful grin is plaster on her face and I could see the excitement in her eyes as she looked at me. Placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and squeezed me a little to tight for my liking she turned her happy gaze from me to Eijiro. "It's good to see you again Katsuki. It's been too long a month why did my sweet little Eijiro keep you away."

I laughed lowly under my breath as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously how the hell could I tell her that every time I thought of her husband I would fly into a blind rage. But before I could utter even a single word Eijiro red gazes became frantic and nervous as he spoke.

"Mom come one." She giggled as I let go of her waist not even realizing that I had a hand still on her. She, on the other hand, didn't mind and went back to putting spider webs like she didn't just free fall from the same ladder she is climbing back on.

Worry filled my chest compelling me to hold onto the ladder as she climbs. "It wasn't Eijiro that kept me away it was my choice. I didn't want to cause any more problem then the dinner already did."

My grip tightened around the ladder as I forced an uneasy smile to my lips and shoved the venom deep down my throat. The cold air whipped through me, cooling the burning anger in my veins as I watched Eijiro move pumpkins around the yard with a content smile. That reminded me a lot of kids who help their parents decorate.

"Alright, you can let go now." I look up to see that Eijiro mom was slowly descending the latter, both her hands gripped tightly to the silver rail as she reached the lowest rung of the ladder I finally let go.

I stood there on the concrete approach not sure what to do as she walked over to the front door and grabbed a worn brown box and handed it over to me. The wood was a little damp it must have spent a long time in their basement.

I placed it gently on the grass I wasn't going to get blamed for running whatever is in here. As I slowly opened the tabs of the box I noticed that it was full of supplies. There were stand up monsters and ghosts made from wispy strands of clothes and plastic.

"We don't stop till the whole yard is filled." His mother voice rang with both excitement and authority and I thought it best not to mess with their families tradition. I wonder if they did this every October 16.

As time progresses I think that we had been doing this for a couple of house now and I didn't count on as my back became drenched in sweat from all the hard work. An icy cold chill ran through my bones. Jeez, they really took this holiday seriously.

I was hammering down a witch with a wicked grin whose face is covered in warts and a large green haggle nose that looked like goat cheese. When it started to laugh and waves a grimy looking hand at me. My heart sped up in shock as my hand darted out, it wants to till my hands spark inches from the witches face that I got myself together.

But not before Eijiro caught me and started to bust out in a fit of laughter, small tears formed in the corner of his eyes as this smug grin took over his face. My whole face felt on fire as my embarrassment betrayed my anger."Shut up."

That only made him laugh even harder as he heard my hash and hurt tone forcing him to slowly walked over to me. This joy in his eyes formed in his eyes as he looked at the Halloween decoration like it was going to move and attack us at any time and for some reason that brought joy to his face. "Its electric and the witch is one of my favorites."

I sighed heavily, of course, the one that scares the living shit out of me is the one that he found to be the best. I let my eyes drift to the witch just taking in its disgusting appearance when Eijiro bridge the gap between the two of us.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he shivered at my touch. I sight and rest my head in the crook of his neck. Anything to get rid of the cold chill that took over my bones.

But as I soaked up all of his warmth I notice the goosebump that started to form on his skin. As I pulled my face out of the warmth and safety of his neck I could see the concern on his face. "Your ice cold Katsuki, why didn't you say something let's get you inside."

I pulled out of his grasp and slowly started to walk towards the door with Eijiro walking worriedly at my side. Hovering over me like he was afraid that at any moment I would drop dead from hypothermia.

"Your body feels like a block of ice are you okay?" I turn to look at him, silent question wrong in his eyes as we made it to the front room.

When I was greeted by the warmth of the room I sighed out in relief, the cold slowly slipped from my bones as the warmth embrace me like a hug. I noticed movement from the corner of my eyes as I noticed Eijiro mom walked over to me.

She had this gentle smile on her face and a grateful look in her eyes as she lifted her hand up to give me a steaming cup of coffee. I felt a smile take over my face as I regretfully and hurdle grabbed the coffee out of her hands.

The caramel coffee color liquid filled me with warmth before I even took a sip. But when I die I was surprised it was perfectly sweet just like how I like it.

"I hear that you used to work at a cafe as a favor to you friend and you love coffee so I figure that you deserved a treat for helping us decorate the lawn." I smile wide before turning from her to Eijiro he had this small gracious smile.

"Thank you that was very kind of you and this perfect." Her whole disposition seemed to change with those few words. She seemed more light and happy as she pulled Eijiro out of the room. Leaving me to wander into the empty left.

The silence is welcome as I slowly sipped the coffee, the burning hot liquid slipped down my throat as it warmed my gullets. While my hand greedily stole the warmth from the cup, leaving me it looks blankly out the window. I hadn't even noticed that Eijiro had come back into the room.

I didn't really notice his presence till a soft gray fabric wrapped around my body providing extra warmth and driving away what was left of the cold that had been plaguing my bones this whole time.

"So do you want to tell me why you feel like a corpse?" I turned a little shock that I hadn't noticed till now before looking back out the window to see approaching cars. His family would be here any moment just great. I slipped off the comforting warmth of the blankets.

"I'm not good in the cold, when it comes to winter and fall I can't deal I get cold really quick. I run hot in the summer and the spring but the fall and winter no matter how hot I run I freeze. Thanks to always being cold it gets harder for me to sweat. Hence why my shoulders are over worked from all that training. But I'll be fine I just need a thicker jacket"

I turn to look at Eijiro as the front door open and happy chatter filled the air, well it's about time that hell started. I slowly stood folding the gray blanket into a neat square before placing my cup of coffee down. It's time to socialize.

The party was great and there was a lot of fun, bright purples light flickered over the room as it was filled with both music and excited laughter. I was shocked if we are being honest, I thought that his family would hate me in the same way that his father did. But they all adore me and not a single one of them brought up the bullshit with my sister and my family.

It is a pleasant surprise and I am thankful for that, but as I talked avidly with one of Eijiro cousin a few years older than me. I could feel this hunty stare from across the room. As I looked up I could see Eijiro dad talking to someone but his glare sees me directed at me. I'm dating his son so we should at least pretend to get along.

I excused myself were talking over to the table it's the last thing that I want to do but if we would both agree to be nice just while he is around then that would be great. But as I got closer to him my body seemed to heat up in anger as I noticed his disgusted stare.

"Nice to see you Katsuki what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure." I looked at him too shocked to speak, I know that he is open about hating me. But damn he could have waited a few moments before going in on me.

I pushed passed the angry lump that had formed in my throat to speak for a moment. "I'm here for Eijiro, all the time that we spend together and school and I figured that I could spend one day no drama with him for his birthday."

I watched him as he mulls something over, but I don't know what made him disapprove of that sentence. I made it sound perfect, I wasn't yelling and I wasn't rude yet his face turned into a sneer ass the purple lights illuminated his face. it

It was like no matter what I did this guy hates me and that wasn't ever going to change with him and I was done apologizing and tiptoeing around because it would make him feel better. This is bullshit and I wasn't going to take this shit anymore. "Funny so you can only spend time with my son when it is convenient for you."

That isn't what I am trying to say and it's total bullshit that he twisted my words around like that. I turned slightly to see that Eijiro is talking to one of his cousins and even though his face is lit up with joy I couldn't take the nice game anymore.

"It's not like that I have been busy with school, I wasn't able to give him all of my attention. I'm trying to be nice for his sake but let's make thing clear I don't care about your opinions. Your wife loves me and that all I care about. You're not relevant."

I don't know how it is possible but I wanted his face to become angry as a disgusted sneer took over his face and fire burned in his black eyes. Even his nose is scrunched up and his eyebrows slipped down in rage.

A look of pure loathing took over his face as his lips curled into a cruel sneer as he spoke. "Well if we are benign honest. Your family is full of psycho and murders, they should have killed your brother like they killed your bitch of a sister. You don't deserve my son, in fact, they should throw you and the rest of your murderous family in a hole and never let you out."

At that moment I was truly speechless I didn't know weather to try proving him wrong by walking away or if I should punch him in the face and make sure that he never got back up. As I stood in this suffocating room I could breathe, the air seemed to get stuck in my lungs as I walked out of the room. Doing my best to keep my composure together as I made it through the door.

The cool air hit my skin causing shivers and goosebumps to form on my skin. I sighed an I took in a deep breath. Doing my best to clear out my sense as I looked up at the crescent moon. Shining bright and raining its silver light down on me and the entire yard.

"That sounded pretty rough you got some balls not to kill him, I would have destroyed him. Hell I would have destroyed the whole family for comments like that"

When I looked up I could see Aiden staring blankly at the moon. His red eyes lit up with rage as his back laid faulty against the roof. As he breath outwards I noticed rings of fire forming around him till they dissipated into black smoke.

I let out a sigh watching my breath form on my face as I cold wind ripped through me, but I didn't mind it. As I stared blankly at the silver moon I could only think of where I went wrong. How could someone that didn't know the first thing about me hate me?

"It's a great night wouldn't you agree." If I didn't just get into an argument with his father then it would be a great night but right now I just want to go home. I mean home home not that bullshit dorm. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to go home I want to see my mom and my dad and that had to be the most twisted thing that I ever thought.

As I look down from the sky I could see Eijiro moving closer to me bridging the gap with three long strides until his red eyes were able to take properly over my frame. I guess he must have noticed something is wrong because he seemed to tense up with worry as he spoke.

"Is it your shoulders or is it something else." As I watched him, I could see him trying to read me as the pain began to creep into my chest. I know that it met so much to him to have one day just the two of us but I can't keep dealing with his dad.

"I don't want to ruin your day so let's go back to the party and we can talk about it later." I turned to walk into the house but he gripped my arms tightly and helped me there. Freezing me in my tracks as I groaned.

"No, I will think about it all night if you really don't want to ruin this then tell me what is going on." I turn to look at him, his red eyes tearing and ripping at me, to tell the truth. "You father he told me that I'm not only not good enough for you, but that they should have killed my brother along with Anka and the rest of us should have been thrown in jail and throw away the key."

"Its kinda just hard to deal with it and try to make this a good day for you, sorry I really did try." I turn to look at him as this anger flared in eyes, defiant and strong. "You wait here I will be right back." I watched him run off into the house this was going to be a big mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Parents Suck

Kirishima POV

I don't think that I could be any angrier then I am at this moment, what is wrong with my father. White hot fury rushed through my veins as I pushed through my crowded family members. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my mom and dad talking.

Just looking at him filled me with a murderous rage as I quickly stalked over to them, I could see that they were arguing and I'm sure that it had something to do with Katsuki a dad's bad attitude.

But he wouldn't change his mind and I'm getting tired of him, as I got within seeing dance my father turned to me. A wide carefree smile no about because he got Katsuki to leave the party. The warm and inviting smile on his face made me want to desperately wipe off.

"I need to talk to you alone." I looked at him and he had this look of worry growing on his face and he thought about the possibilities. We walked briskly up the stairs doing our best not to call attention to ourselves until we were in my room. The bare walls made it look like a guest room rather than my room.

As I turn to look at my father, he was leaning up against my closet door his arms folded over his chest like he was about to lecture me but that wasn't going to happen. Just as I was about to start to talk my mom walked into the room and looking between the two of us. I'm sure that she could sense the slowly rising tension.

This worried and concerned look on her face as she seen to get more worried as the minutes ticked by. "Where is Katsuki." Her question shocked me I didn't think that anyone would notice he was missing. But anger filled my veins at the thought of him outside hurt and confused.

"Dad told Katsuki that his family was better off either dead or locked up in a jail cell. He said that his brother should have been executed just like his sister. The same man that saved my life on more than one occasion. What is wrong with you. Katsuki never did a thing to you.

In fact, he has saved me from death once or twice so what the hell is your deal. The Bakugo family have never gone out of their way to make me feel unwanted. Yet here you are treating him like garbage. What is your fucking deal?"

I looked at my mother who had this angry and disappointed fire in her eyes and plastered all over her face. When she shifted her vision from me to my father this wild animal pics snarl left her lips.

"I asked you to play nice for one day for our son and you did this. Katsuki is a very sweet boy you can't hold what happened with his sister against him. Especially when what happened a year ago had nothing to do with us. Yes, it was tragic but that girl was not in control of her body and the Bakugo family has been through a lot. They have lost a child and I don't I think that I could handle it with as much grace as they have." My mother's words were touching and that was good because I knew that Aiden was listing to everything that is being said.

My father shifted his vision for my mother to me as his arms fell to the sides of his body his fist clenched tightly as he glared at me than my mother. "I don't care they are dangerous and I don't think that either of you should be taking up for them. You saw the way that he acted in the sports festival, the way that his brother acted the day of the incident. They are dangerous and wild and could be villains in disguise you can't trust are below you Eijiro and I won't have you dating someone that is below you."

I don't think that anger was ever going to be the right word for how I felt. I am beyond the point of anger, beyond rage, he made me want to murder. But that wasn't going to solve any of this and I couldn't trust myself to talk.

Not without starting to yell and curse and I never did either. So I slowly walk over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek lightly as my heart felt heavy in my chest. "I'm going to go, I call you within the next couple of days mom." I went to walk out of the room but I felt this tight grip holding me in place. When I twisted my neck back I could see my father.

I shook my shoulder from its tight grasp as a look of pure hatred burned in my eyes. Poking hole in him as his grip slowly began to slip. "I won't be coming home anytime soon and if I do it will be days that I know you're not here. I love him so if you hate him then you hate me."

I walked out of the party and out the back door I didn't want to have to see any of my family right now. When I walk through the gate the wind blew roughly at my back as I turn to see that Aiden and Katsuki were talking amongst themselves. Aiden places a jacket around Katsuki shoulders that seemed a little too big for him.

The wind's howling making it hard to hear what they had to say. So I just crept up behind them trying to hear better when Aiden whirled his head around at the same time as Katsuki. When I look at the two of them there red eyes are full of anger and fear.

"Sorry about my father." I look at them and Katsuki nodded his head but he had this sad look in his eyes. He just seemed so broken thanks to my father's world. But when I looked into his deep crimson stare I could see hope in them.

"Since we have time I was hoping that we could stop by my house." I looked at Katsuki his voice was hopefully and small forcing a slight grin to form on my face. How could I say no to him, not after everything he had to deal with today.

I held his hand trying to warm him up as the cold winds whipped around his causing him to shiver and goosebumps started to appear on his skin as it became cold to the as he wore Aiden's jacket he still managed to freeze.

"You need a better jacket." I hear him laugh at my commentary, this worry shining in his eyes as he spoke in a soft voice. "So I have been told." I smile and nod my head silently my father pretty much ruin the night with his bullshit. So we just walked in the silent cool air

Aiden was flying overhead keeping the eye on all of the things around us. As we just enjoyed each other company, but my eyes were drawn to his wings. The black and red scale coated his wings as they clapped wildly beating against the sky. It must have been so freeing to be able to fly. Even Katuki can soar through the sky thanks to his quirk. "You okay?"

It is a simple question but I didn't really know the answer to it, after everything I should be the asking Katsuki that. I simply smiled worriedly at him trying my best to hid my guilt from this evening as his house beams closer. I

As we walked into the house I was hit with the heat I was damn near sweating and the sounds of the living room hit my ears. Sounds of a movie soundtrack filled my ears as Aiden sulked into the kitchen.

I'm guessing he wanted to avoid his parents and I could understand that with the theme of the night being fights I would want to say out of the living room I walked into the room with Katsuki I could see that his mom and uncle were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

It was like they didn't even notice that we were walking into the room or they just didn't care. "Hey mom, uncle Shiro." I watched him walk closer as his mother stood up looking intently at Katsuki this shocked but joyful look on her face.

His uncle barely looks up from the screen but you could tell that he was happy to see him. After a moment he stood up and he kissed Katsuki on the top of his head before walking into the kitchen.

I turn to look at Katsuki he was hugging his mom hiding his face in her chest as he began to whimper lightly. She pet his hair gently arching her finger through his soft hair as she turned to look at me. Her eyes lit up with joy.

Hey, Eijiro it's so nice to see you again." I nodded my head and smiled sadly "To bad it wasn't on better circumstance." She looks at me confused for a moment before sensing how upset Katsuki really is.

"What's wrong Kat." I looked at him pain filling my heart as I collapsed on a nearby couch just watching the two of them interact. "Kitty Kat what's wrong." I looked at Katsuki his shoulders shaking up and down as he began to cry. This was going to be a long night and I am sure that they weren't going to react well to the news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Family Is Everything

Aiden POV

Watching him be broken like that was something that I would never forgive something that I would never forget. Just hearing those words were enough to send me into a tailspin so I couldn't imagine what it was like for Katsuki who the words were actually spoken to. The kid didn't deserve that he was just that a kid things like that are heartless and monstrous.

Coming from me that is really saying something, I kill people for fun so for me to think that shit is twisted. Well, then you know that we have a fucking problem I mean I don't even feel angry. Just confused and hurt and I'm sure that it must have felt ten times worse for the kid.

"At the moment your brother is in there crying and Katsuki doesn't cry and here you are unable to even come in the room to face us. If this has something to do with you, well let's say you are going to wish that you never walked into this house." Oh, great uncle, Shiro is here to judge me while we are at it.

I could feel bile rising in my throat he is one to talk all he did was lie to me but as I lifted my gaze from my own troubling thought. I felt all that bile force back down my throat is fear created its way into my heart.

The mouse look that seemed to light up uncle Shiro's eyes as her light blue eyes burned with hell flames forced me to quake in my boots. I mean I'm literally shaking from fear as the smell of smoke and rage filled my nose. I had to concentrate on not stuttering as I spoke in the calmest voice that I could mange and trust me with all the fear filling my body it isn't easy.

"I didn't do a damn thing to little Kat it was that idiot Kirishima, not the kid but his dad, it seems that he had a problem with the family. He said something that Katsuki didn't like and from the sound of it. It wasn't the first time that these guys voice his opinions. It was rather cruel and Kat is really upset so why don't you stop bugging me and go coddle him or something."

I tried to keep my own pain from rising in my voice, more than anything I was trying to keep the doubt and self-hatred from rising in my body. My little brother is my whole world he always has been even before Anka died. But now I'm the one causing him this pain if I hadn't lost it if I hadn't attacked All Might and went total psycho then this wouldn't be happening. Maybe people would hate him for my actions.

I did my best to fight off my own tears as my vision began to blur as the black countertops around me turned to black blobs as I heard movement in the kitchen. I didn't dare look up thought the moment that I did uncle would know that I am crying and that is the last thing that I need.

"Take a breath little one." My uncle soft loving voice forced warmth to fill my chest as I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while, safety maybe even love. "I forget that you're just a kid at time take a breath I didn't mean to scare you."

His hand found its way on top of my head simply resting there as that warmth seemed to fill my entire body. After a minute he moved to the other side of the kitchen just letting me process my thoughts for a short while then I heard this deep-rooted sigh.

"Your mother is on it and if we are being honest I wanted to talk to you from the start. What is it that I here of Katsuki begin part of the army."

I shudder as fear filled my chest once again, panic flooded my brain as I thought about what I was going to say. All rational thoughts seemed to stop working and I couldn't focus there is a war coming. Not that that was a good excuse to endanger the lives of my brother and his friends but it is the only one that I got.

It not like I had any other reason and it's not like I could deny it he could simply ask Katsuki and Kat worship the ground that our uncle walks on. Guilty ran through my veins as I lifted my head from my feet for the first time in a while.

My bones cracked painfully as I looked at my uncle's cool blue gaze, there wasn't any hatred or rage resting in his eyes. But I could tell that his mind was working on more than one thing at a time and soon it would crash without the proper info.

"In all honesty, I was hoping that you wouldn't find out but yeah he joined up but only for the war after that, he will go back to a normal life. The only reason that he was included is that he seems to be the villain's main focus. Anyway, uncle I really am sorry about everything."

I hear a cold scoff that seemed like he didn't believe me but what part of the conversation did he doubt. Or did he just doubt my intentions when it came to my brother did he think so low of me that he thought I would let a villain take the life of another one of my siblings.

"Why would you even involve him in such a thing." He had to be kidding me it was imperative either that or he could end up dead on the battlefield as is. "He needs the training to survive for now I am going to make sure that Kat is okay then I'm am going to bed."

Before he could say a word I ran out of the room, one minute he is the doting uncle that I remember but then he goes back to being the dick that hates the military. But it wasn't the military that locked us up. Nope, that would be his buddies the heroes, but I forced my rage deep down as I made my way into the living room.

As I saw my mom ash blond head tip down to the sweet little kid in her arms I could see rage burning in her crimson gaze. Our family meant the world to her and after the losses that we have suffered, she didn't take too kindly to outsiders fucking with us. "Watch your brother I have to run an errand."

What could she possibly have to do at this time of night, I shifted my head to see that Katsuki was curled up on the couch in a little ball. His tear stained cheeks face the tv as Eijiro made his way over to him.

Taking each step cautiously before dropping on couch next to him. But both their red eyes were filled with worry and concern. No, tell me that she isn't doing what I think that she is doing. "You wouldn't happen to be going to the Kirishima house would you." Why else would their one of them be freaking out if not for that night?

"Shiro lets go where are going to kick some asshole into next week you got me." I heard a grunt coming from the kitchen as I stared blankly at mom. "You can't do that you are only going to make thing worse to Kat. You're just going to be proving that close-minded idiot right by going over there and attack him with a house full of guest. Mom, please don't do this."

I knew that I'm not the one to talk someone out of a fight but I'm borderline begging at this point. I let my eyes scanned worriedly over to uncle Shiro who was already getting ready to leave the house.

"Uncle please don't let her do this." I don't know why but Uncle Shiro thought that was funny because a light gruff laugh left his lips as he glared at me. His blue eyes slightly amused as he saw how panicked I was.

"Have your met your mother, I can't get her to do a damn thing that I say. Just do are you told." I didn't want to seem like a kid but I couldn't help but stop my foot angrily at him as I glared angrily at him feeling exasperated.

"So you can put me in my place any time but mom is the one that you have trouble with." I thinned slightly forcing uncle to launch as he moved gently over to the door a slight grin on his face. How is any of this funny they are the ones acting like the hotheads no?

"Go sit in the living room and make your brother feel better, we will be talking when I get back." Shiro's cold angry voice brocade no room for arrangement. As I turned back to look at his hulking body mass I knew that he wasn't kidding they were really going to do this and it was going to be the biggest mistake they could make. "Yes sir."

Before I could even say another word they were both out of the house in a flash, damn this was going to suck. I slowly made my way into the living room, some movie was playing in the background but I could tell from the look in Kat's eyes that he was miles away.

"Something wrong kitty kat." He frowned as his red gaze grew dark and cold but I could tell that he wasn't closet to yelling at me as he shifted absent gaze from the tv to the window then back to me.

"Mom and uncle Shiro left didn't they." I nodded my head slowly before collapsing in the green recliner chair and staring out of the window. I could see people egging houses and snickering at they ran away.

"Things aren't going to end well are they" I laughed and shook my head no as a cop car pulled up chasing down the kids. "Nothing will all end up well when it comes to mom and Uncle Shiro I going to have bail her ass out by the end of the night unless she manages to not get caught."

Katusk scoffed to himself as he shifted his gaze back to the tv the numbness settling over him"What else is new." I laughed but thought about it for a moment as this image of the new car I wanted to be popped into my head. "I'm thinking about buying a car that is pretty known."

He chuckled sadly as he asked at me "Don't be a smartass I'm not in the mood for that right now." I laugh but I could tell that he was starting to get back to his old self. "Sure little brother whatever makes you feel better."


End file.
